Alchemy and the Magic it Makes
by jjrw1998
Summary: *Black Dawn spoilers.* Claire and Shane have gone through so much, but with Morganville changing and Claire's life being debated, will their relationship go over the brink, and will a new order shine through? ClaireXMyrnin. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is my second fanfic, which is going to be a Clyrin fanfic, please rate and review, and if you don't like or enjoy this pairing then please don't read, **_

_**This contains Black Dawn spoilers, so don't read unless you've read the book. Also, a small tiny alteration to the black dawn story, CLAIRE AND SHANE ARE NOT ENGAGED, and nor has he hinted at it. Also, Frank is still going strong in the machine- for now **_

_**Thanks!**_

_Prologue:_

It had been a month since the draug had been defeated, a month were, despite Amelie's words, not much had changed. Well, a bit had, for one thing there had been a time of _celebration _for vampires, where the residents had been once again forced to be inside, unless they wanted to be fanged. But the time of celebration had ceased, and everything was normal, well as normal as Morganville ever could be.

Common grounds had been re-opened but was no-longer quite the safe haven it had once been, yes no-one dared get fangy on anyone, but there was a slightly sinister air, more vampire's lingered there, and sometimes tried to follow people home, regardless of the Protection they had.

That was another thing that had changed, Protection had also been re-vamped, pardon the pun, it was a whole lot worse, with people having to give more blood and money to the protectors to ensure that they were protected, in theory at least.

Things had changed. But, hopefully there would be no major changes, hopefully anyway.

CPOV:

It was a cool morning as I walked to my morning classes, a going cold poptart was in my hand as I walked, eyes ever vigilant on the road, to college. I shivered as a cool gust of air whipped around me, picking up dead leaves **( AN/ I can't remember when Black Dawn was set, so I'm saying it's in Autumn (Fall to American people) if it's nowhere near this season, then can you just pretend more time has passed, to make it to Autumn? Thanks!) **and swirling them around me, I checked my phone, to check the time. I had plenty of it, but I didn't really feel like walking any faster, I was tired.

Why was I tired? Oh yeah, Myrnin, my annoying bi-polar 900 year old boss had kept me at his not-so-secret lab until the very small hours of the morning, at least the portals had got me home fast. Shane had already been asleep.

Shane. His very name made me sad, ever since his draug experience he had been acting weird around me, hot one minute and cold the next. He was already in bed when I'd got home, and I didn't even want to think were the happy couple were doing. Yes, the amazing happy couple, I was so happy for them, they were always smiling at me, at each other, even at Shane, who seemed to be growing more sullen by the day.

Suddenly, I tripped over nothing, and I was shocked out of my thoughts, I was near the campus, and I realised that I had been dawdling, walking quickly into the safety of the gates I hurried to my first lesson of the day- Chemistry.

It was boring and easy, compared to the eccentric science/alchemy that Myrnin and I did in his lab. Even though he was a bi-polar vampire, who had tied me to a chair as bait, I had had to forgive him, or at least go to work for him, Amelie's orders. So, I had of course got back into the rhythm of daily explosions, and so I had forgiven him, well I hadn't said it to him, and he hadn't asked, but sometimes I caught him watching me, his face a mask of speculation.

"Miss Danvers!" My teacher shouted again, and I realised that I had been lost in a daydream, well not a dream, because it was about my boss, for perhaps the last ten minutes, or so.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice casual,

"Would you care to pay attention in class and answer my question?" He said, pointing to the board where a periodic table was illuminated. I automatically put in the alchemy symbols and thing in with it, in my head,

"What was the question sir?" I said, He sighed and answered,

"Name the atomic number of the three missing elements, and their names."

I looked again at the board and answered without hesitation:

"Gold: 79, Carbon:6 and Flerovium:114." I said, my voice confident, I had learnt these of by heart years ago, and Myrnin's mad pop-quizzes, when he was still disease ridden had left me with no hesitation and no doubt.

"Well done, Miss Danvers, however in future might I ask you to pay attention?" He said, his voice stern, but he knew he was beaten, I could tell from other student's shocked faces they had struggled to answer, and then there was me, the freak. I think I kinda liked it that way.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, avoiding Monica at all costs- she had recently held a vendetta against me because of Richard's death- go to class, concentrate. The bell rang finally, for the end of the day, gathering everything in my bag I walked to common rounds, for a mocha and a black coffee, for Myrnin. I arrived at common grounds and went to the counter, it was Eve's day off, so it was another sullen bar tender there instead. As I got to the front of the line, the boy, who had an exceptional acne problem, went for a break, leaving Oliver to serve me.

"Mocha please and a black coffee, and donuts" I said, he smiled at me, and through his hippie façade I saw the vampire, just.

"Of course, no charge, for the Founders Pet." He said the last part quietly but I still heard, I knew that I was, now, a topic of discussion at meetings, I knew too much, was I enough help, why did Myrnin bring me back? Should I join the legion of the undead? Or should Oliver just finish me off? I knew this from Myrnin, who assured me between giving me a towel to wipe the remnants of an experiment from my hair, that he was fighting me corner, and so, surprisingly was Amelie, whom Myrnin thought had a certain attachment to me.

"Thank You." I said, as I took the offered drinks and food, before heading off into the cool, but bright sunshine, to walk to the lab…

_**That wasn't so bad was it? R&R please!**_

_**Jw**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Thank you firstly for my FIRST TWO REVIEWS! Thanks for the enthusiasm beckah-lauren'.D and MyrninsBitch! I really like the fact you like the plot beckah-lauren'.D and thanks MyrninsBitch for telling me when it's set, so guys, just pretend it's Autumn (Fall) now, please? Thanks!**_

Cpov:

I shivered slightly as I walked to the lab, making sure to glance down all the dark alleys I passed, which it seemed not even bright sunshine could penetrate. Walking past the day house I noticed that Grandma Day wasn't sat on her porch, shouting at me ' To keep my eyes peeled!' it was sad really, I realised that once again, she would never sit there again. Why? Because she was six feet under, buried in the church yard, she had said that she was born in that house, and that she'd die in that house too. She got that wish at least.

A mad rogue vampire, who had been 'celebrating' had caught her, as she was going into her house, drained her in seconds, she died on her porch. But, I think she would have been pleased to think that that was the last rogue kill, since Amelie became furious and 1. Killed the vamp and 2. Decided to stop the 'celebrations'. It was just her granddaughter in the house now, poor thing.

I almost fell down the stairs, since my mind had been so engrossed, had not my eyes adjusted quickly, I'd noticed that, since my… rebirth , no that sounded to vampire like, since my bringing back into the mortal realm, I had found small differences, like my eyes were slightly better, sure I'd never had 20-20 vision before, but I had a feeling this must be what it was like, to have a good eye-sight. I could see well, not vampire-well but enough to give me an edge, hopefully. I was slightly faster, not blink and you'll miss me fast, yeah, but just slightly a faster walking pace, more energy, especially it seemed when I was tired.

Reaching the end of the stairs I called out,

"Hello? Myrnin? I brought donuts! And coffee!" To which Myrnin suddenly appeared, as if my magic, but I knew it was just his super fast speed ,

"What sort of donuts?" he said, his voice, which was, for once, devoid of any hidden meaning, no predatory purr or manic soprano, just normal. Then why was it disconcerting?

"Your favourite." I replied, taking the box from my bag, I had learned exactly how to position it, so none of them got squashed, placing the box on the nearest clear space, a chair, covered in books – hey, it's a flat surface!- I handed Myrnin's coffee to him, which he immediately gulped down, I hoped it wouldn't make him maniac, but as he ran to put the cup in the bin, I'd introduced him to recycling, I noticed that there was nothing maniac about him, yet.

"So, what are we doing today then?" I said, as Myrnin stopped at a lab table,

"Hmmm, I thought that perhaps we could, err?" He was glancing around the room, as if at a slight loss. It had been like this since the fall of the Draug, there was no new crisis, no disease to conquer, no parent back from the dead, no problems. It seemed that he really didn't seem to know what to do with himself anymore.

"Could we look at the machine maybe?" I said, Frank was for all intent and purpose, still working but he didn't appear anymore, no comeback, no matter what Myrnin said to him, nothing, it too was very weird.

"Oh yes!" Myrnin said and he bowed low to me, but giving me one of those grins, you know the dazzling I-know-I-look-good-so-lets-dazzle-you-now grin? Yeah, the one that could give Michael's a run for him money? Yeah, that one, which never failed to send a little tiny, minuscule lonely butterfly flap its wings in my stomach. I knew it was weird, I was in a perfectly stable committed relationship with Shane. But, hey, I could admire from a unbiased viewpoint, right? I smiled as he stood and swatted at his arm as he past, he pretended to look hurt, it was all banter between us really, we didn't have the teacher/boss- student/assistant relationship, it was more older friend, who is really funny and amazingly sweet, but incredibly bipolar and mental to person who looks after Myrnin and is his assistant but also friend, whom he has hurt and betrayed but who was, in some people's eyes foolish enough to forgive him, type relationship. It was complicated.

Myrnin meanwhile had lifted the trapdoor and had dropped down to the tunnel below shouted up,

"Jump whenever you're ready." I could tell he was smiling, just from the way he said it. I took a deep breath and jumped, and was caught by Myrnin, in his two very cold, but surprisingly comfy arms.

"Thanks." I said, as he put me on the floor,

"You're welcome, little one, couldn't have my assistant splashing her brains out on the floor could we? What use would that serve?" He gave me a creepy smile before leading me along the passage, he still wouldn't let me install lights so I could see, and he had always maintained it was pointless. Leading into what had previously been Ada's cave we saw the machine and I called out,

"Frank?"

There was, as ever no reply.

"There is no escape from me, come out now…" Myrnin said, his tone deceptively silkily, a voice that in two seconds could become predatory. I shivered. No 2D image appeared, no voice, nothing.

"I order you to show yourself!" Myrnin roared, showing his bipolar attitude. One second calm, the next maniac!

Again nothing happened.

Suddenly, Myrnin was gone, I had just enough time to become worried when I felt strong, cold hands grip me, and a mouth lowered to my throat.

"React, or I will murder her, and think what that will do to your little boy?" Myrnin's voice said, echoing through the cave. I couldn't believe it, what was he doing? But, I realised that Myrnin wasn't gripping me that hard, in fact, it was the lightest of touches. I couldn't even feel his fangs,

"One last chance!" Myrnin said again, but he gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. It was a plan, a clever one, bait him into coming out. It worked.

"What do you want?" Came the gravel like tone of Frank Collins, his 2D bikers image appearing in front of them.

"To know why you do not respond when I speak." Myrnin replied, he let go of my arms and stepped in front of me, something which oddly reminded me of Shane, protecting me.

"Because, Fangy I have no need to, I am just a machine after all." Myrnin seemed lost for words, for that was exactly what he had said to me, that he was just a machine, nothing more.

"It doesn't matter, it is common courtesy to reply when someone speaks to you." He replied, smiling, but with the added creepiness of fangs.

"COURTESY? YOU SPEAK OF COURTESY? After you resurrected my brain, and stuffed it in a machine, tell me, is that courtesy?" Frank bellowed, his voice echoing around the cave, bouncing around. Myrnin was about to open his mouth again when frank disappeared, and no amount of speaking, or threatening could entice him back.

"Well, at least we know why he won't speak now?" I said, trying to break the tension, as Myrnin gripped my arm and pulled me back toward the trap door.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose." He said, as he pulled me to a stop underneath the door. "Let me find a ladder for you," He said as he sprung out of the trap door, leaving me, to stand in wait.

All I could hear from where I was, was a lot of cursing, not all in English as he failed to find a ladder. He reappeared, looking sheepish.

"It seems my ladder has gone. Perhaps Bob needed it."

"Perhaps." I replied, in a slightly sarcastic tone, I don't think he heard it, hopefully. Myrnin then jumped right back into the hole, to stand beside me, his eyes glowing.

"I'm going to have to jump up with you, I'm afraid." He said, his voice soothing, he knew how much I hated doing this, we'd done this a few weeks ago, and it had had the same result.

"Ok," I said, as he swept me up into his arms, feeling slightly dizzy I felt him jump back into the lab.

When the world had righted itself Myrnin was still holding me, his dark eyes boring down into mine…

_**Ohhh! I have some mad ideas for this ;) so Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BONJOURNO! I decided to update again, because I thought it would be nice for Myrninsbitch's heart :D Also, in case one of my best friends reads this THANK YOU BECKY for letting me borrow Black Dawn, and for reading this, and fro being there, on msn and in real life **_

CPOV:

I stared up at his eyes, dark chocolate, just like mine. He smiled down at me again, and I was relieved to see that there was no trace of fang in it.

"Err, you can put me down now?" I said, quietly.

"And why would I want to do that, little bird?" He replied, his voice had taken on that predatory edge, and I soon realised why. My head was hurting, and as I reached up to touch my hairline I felt something wet and sticky there. Blood. Damn it.

"I must have hit your head on the way up," he said, his voice still in predator mode.

"Yes, so will you please put me down so I can fix it?" I said, trying to get him to remember who I was.

"No, I have a much better idea…" He slammed me against a wall, not too gently, but not hard enough to break bones, good, that meant that some part of him, hopefully, still remembered who I was.

"Myrnin, it's me, Claire. Remember?" I said, my voice strong, hopefully.

"No, I don't remember, that seems to be exactly my problem…" He said smoothly, silently, as he sniffed down my jaw line to my jugular. I felt his fangs press down, gently on the skin there, teasing almost. Except, there was nothing funny about this. At all.

"Please, it's me, Claire." I said, trying to stop him. Desperate now, I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, he doubled over and I saw my chance.

He had caught up to me in two steps.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that little one." He was snarling, his eyes a bright red.

I backed away, slowly, and with each step I took backwards, he took one forwards. It was a deadly game of cat and mouse. I just hoped that in this case the mouse could outsmart the cat. Stepping back again I hit the wall, I was cornered, and he knew it.

"How are you feeling now, little bird?" He said, his voice deceptively smooth. I didn't answer him, keeping my silence.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME." He screamed at me, slamming me into the wall, I felt a few dancing unicorns spin in front of my eyes. Great, I was dizzy, disorientated and in a room with a maniac predator of a boss. Great.

He was right in my face, his entire face a mask of hunger, and anger and hatred.

"This game is at an end now, little bird." He had me pinned against the wall, I knew there was no escape. He bit into my neck and I screeched. He was drawing each bit of blood, savouring the blood, and my pain.

MPOV:

The blood was sweet, if not odd. Had I not tasted this before? I struggled to remember. Of course not, if I had, they would be dead? Perhaps this girl was a child of someone I had drained before? Child. Girl. Claire.

"Please Myrnin, stop, please. Please. Stop. It hurts." I could see tear running down her beautiful face. I was biting Claire. I was a monster. I retracted my fangs, and I saw that she had noticed my eyes were brown again.

"I am so sorry my little bird." I said, how could I have just bitten her? She was so innocent, and clever, and fantastic and vulnerable. I still had hold of her, I picked her up and in a second I was placing her on the couch, the second after, back with a new thing that she had oh so cleverly made me install. A first aid kit. Poor Claire, she was breathing deeply, her eyes shut. I took a deep breath, trying to stop the red haze overcoming my gaze.

It was no use, dropping the bandage I had managed to get from the box, I ran to the fridge in the kitchen that had the blood in. ripping open the door I got as many bags as I could before gulping down their unappealing contents. Thus sated I returned, her heart was still beating, and her breathing was better. I looked through the cupboards until I found what I was looking for, a bowl, it was plastic and I had no real idea why I had a plastic bowl, a vague memory of a man delivering it to me, I ate him up of course, I was mad. Shaking away the memory, I filled it with water and grabbed some of the tissues which Claire had insisted were kept in a cupboard, that I wasn't to open. Inside it were: the tissues, some canned food, some antibacterial wipes, hand gel, hand cream, a brush and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Smiling I pulled the tissues and the gel from the cupboard.

I carefully gelled my hands, removing any traces of bacteria, before approaching Claire. She was still laid down, thankfully, and I dipped a tissue in the water before dabbing at the still bleeding bite. I winced when she did, but she soon relaxed. I continued cleaning it, before neatly bandaging it up. It brought back memories, fighting, pain, destruction. I shuddered and got to my feet, she hadn't woken yet, but I was sure she would. And when she did, I was sure she would be angry, who wouldn't be? After all I had just pinned her to a wall, and sucked her blood. _Yeah, great way to declare your undying love Myrnin _that tiny little voice inside my head said. I didn't listen to it, heavens knows that it gets me into trouble sometimes.

I heard her heart beat increase, she was a wake, I sped to the other side of the room, heavens if she saw me staring at her, well, that would only add a great big wooden house, with a forest next to it, where it hadn't rained for 23.5 years to the fire. I saw her eyelids flicker.

_**HEHEHE ANOTHER CLIFFIE ;D please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Another update you ask? Yes! Because summer holidays are for updates! And MyrninsBitch, I love you too, thanks for the support! Also, yeah, enjoy!**_

CPOV:

The world was coming back to me; I could feel myself, lying on something. Was I dead? I hoped not, I didn't know if Myrnin would be able to bring me back, again. Myrnin, that evil bi-polar boss, who had just sucked my blood. Yeah, great, even if I was alive, how was I supposed to hide this, from Eve or Shane, or Michael? I continued breathing, I couldn't quite open my eyes yet, but whatever I was lying on was soft, the couch maybe? But, we'd been no-where near the couch, so had Myrnin carried me over here, and where was he anyway? How much blood had I lost, and what was round my neck?

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of the lab directly above me, it was, unsurprisingly covered in stains, that had obviously been from experiments- hopefully. I turned my head and saw that yes, I was on the couch, laid down, and as I put my hand up to my neck, somewhat hesitantly I was surprised to feel a bandage, neatly tied round it. Trying to sit up a wave of dizziness overcame me, I swayed and was going to fall, probably of the couch, knowing my balance, had not a cool arm shot out and grasped my shoulders.

Myrnin.

"I wouldn't move too much yet, I … I think I took rather a bit, I'm afraid." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. I nodded, and watched him warily as he moved away from me; his eyes were back to their normal colour, not the bright red depths of before.

"Claire…" He stopped, and began again, it seemed to me he was picking over his words carefully.

"Claire- I am so very much sorry, about what occurred before, I should not have lost control so, and I am so terribly abashed and sorrowful about my behaviour." He was kneeling beside me now, his facial expressions showing his words to great effect,

"I know it is a hard thing to ask, but I beg that you will accept my most humble apology…" His voice, already quite petered out to nothingness.

I should have been angry, fuming, worried. Annoyed at least, but _I wasn't. _In fact, I felt rather sorry for him, after all it wasn't his fault, well it was, but he couldn't control himself, he was mental at best, which he obviously hadn't been at.

"Claire?" He prompted, his voice shaking slightly. I was surprised; I didn't think it would matter this much to him.

"Myrnin, I know that I should by all means be angered now, and at the least frightened, but I'm not. I'm sorry you lost control too, but…I forgive you, ok?" I said, turning it for some fathomless reason into a question.

"Thank you Claire." He said, and he, still kneeling got hold of my hand and placed a cool, chaste kiss on my knuckles, in the same way I imagined he might have done for royalty in past centuries.

"Err, you're welcome." I replied, sitting again, his hands hovered slightly, waiting to catch me, should I fall.

…

It was several hours later that I checked my phone, I wasn't late, but if I didn't leave, right now, I would be. We had been looking at ways in which I had been brought back, and how it had worked, something which was fascinating, to say the least.

"Err, Myrnin? It's getting late?" I said, asking for permission to leave,

"Oh, yes. I suppose it is. Same time tomorrow?" He said, turning to face me.

I didn't hesitate in my answer,

"Of course." With that I walked to the portal and walked through into the Glass House.

The Glass House was the same as ever, it welcomed me back, with a different type of welcome now that Miranda was in residence. I smiled and quickly hurried up stairs, I needed to hide the bandage before anyone saw me. Walking into my room, I stared critically in the mirror. The bandage had been done well, and was pale, it was fairly chilly now, so walking to my closet I pulled out a jumper, in a plain blue colour, which had a turtle neck. I pulled it on and looked again in the mirror. There, that covered that up. Next, walking to my dressing table I sprayed myself with perfume, trying to mask any smell, or scent Michael might get. Smiling, I combed out my hair, and was just re-tying it when there was a knock on the door.

I turned around to let them in, but they had already entered. It was Shane, he smiled as he crossed the room to me. He gave me a hug and somehow he managed to push me against the wall. Smiling he leaned into me and I breathe din his scent. Deodorant, aftershave and beer? I sniffed again, defiantly beer.

"Hey, babe, wanna have some fun?" he slurred at me, as he kissed down my jaw line.

"Maybe later, you're drunk, and we haven't eaten yet…" he had stopped kissing my jaw line.

"So what if I've had a bit to drink? Besides, it won't take that long…" He smirked at the end. Was that all he wanted, a quickie?

"Just a quick one…" He murmured as he kissed down my neck, which thankfully was still covered.

"No Shane, you're drunk." I said, pushing him off me. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fine, I'll go find someone who's _half-decent_ then. " He said, as he stumbled out my room. I was in shock, did he just mean that in the way I thought?

"Shane!" I called out, he turned and said,

"What? Changed your mind? Too bad babe, sure you were ok, for the free fun. But, I want something to _really_ make me _happy_ tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before walking down the stairs, and out of the house.

I felt my heart shatter, was that all I was to him? Free fun? No, I told myself, he was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying, or did he?

_**CLIFFIE! Please review! Hehehe, and see where this is going…. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, another update! And yes, Shane is evil MyrninsBitch

CPOV:

I realised that I was still stood half way down the stairs, mindlessly staring at the shut door. No-one else was home, and I knew that Miranda wasn't going to comfort me, she was already probably prophesising our doom. Struggling to move my now numb legs, I walked down the stairs, and into the warmer air of the kitchen.

There was no food on the go, nothing to suggest at all, that any food was ready, or even in the process of being able to eat. Sighing, I realised that my stomach, was groaning, I was hungry. Walking to the cupboards I pulled out everything I'd need for spaghetti bolognaise. It was the only thing that was fast enough to make, but complicated to keep my hands busy. Chopping up the peppers and onions and meat I tried to reason out what he'd said. Surely he hadn't meant it, right? I mean, he _loved_ me, didn't he? But, he had said it all with such conviction, had he actually meant it?

Tipping the chopped ingredients into the pan, I nearly dropped the chopping board. If he hadn't been thinking the words, then where did they come from? I mean, you don't just go randomly spewing out random shit when you were drunk, there was a cause to them… Cause and effect, something that Myrnin had taught me. I smiled, despite the haze of tears that had swept across my vision. I remembered him trying to tell me and explain it which involved him manically knocking things over, saying 'I caused this beaker of acid to fall, the effect being that it is now corrosively burning through the floor…' before doing it again, when he failed to hear me saying 'I understand' through my hysterical laughter.

My smile dropped, he had taught me that nothing was random, there was never a random thing said. Everything had a cause and effect. I remembered vividly saying it wasn't true, even delving into the realms of magic to try and prove my point. He had me beaten from the off, every seemingly random effect, had a cause, which he had showed me.

Shane, must have meant what he said, there was no other reason. After all, he was so distant now. I had thought he was going to propose, once, before the draug, but I knew there was no chance now. He was so distant from me, only talking to me, rarely, and only when he wanted something. He was just like Katy Perry said, Hot and Cold. I shivered as I poured some pasta into a boiling pan of water, careful not to let it spit at me. I pulled a plate out of a cupboard, it was chipped, typical.

I didn't even know where the un-chipped plates were- if we had any. The pasta was ready, taking a can of coke from the fridge, I was careful not to touch Michaels supply. Shivering at the thought that there was a possibility that mine, or Eve's or Shane's blood could be in it, I shut the fridge with a snap, before shuffling through to the abandoned lounge. Sitting heavily on the couch I ate all of it, not even bothering to switch on the TV.

It was only when I'd finished that I realised it was late, pulling my phone from my pocket I noticed 2 texts the first from Michael said,

_ hotel 2nite w/ Eve, thought I'd surprise her. Have fun, but don't leave the house! xx_

The second from Eve said,

_Michaels treating me 2 nite hotel! C ya tomoz CB! Xxx_

Smiling, at least they would have some fun, I replied to both,

_Ok, have fun! Xxx ;)_

But, then I realised that meant I was alone, in the house, until Shane came back. If he did that was. Shivering slightly, I returned to the kitchen and spooned the rest of the sauce into a bowl, before dumping it into the fridge. I then attacked the washing up, trying to once again keep my thoughts blank.

I didn't think it worked, because soon I was crying, salty rivers running down my cheeks. Sniffing back the tears, I then started manically polishing, and scrubbing and everything, trying to do something, anything to keep my mind from wandering.

At last, everything was clean. The bathroom had been scrubbed to a supreme shine, the kitchen likewise. The wooden floor had been hovered and then mopped and then polished. It was getting late, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I had even cleaned Eve's room, hoovering and just randomly tidying, and making her bed. I had even dared to go in Michaels room, and hovered and changed the bed. And polished a bit, because damn he needed to be introduced to polish!

But, I hadn't gone near Shane's room. But, I realised there was nothing for it, opening the door I was met with the worst sight ever.

Shane, with another girl. They were so engrossed that I could shut the door and run straight into my room, leaving teardrop all along the hall.

I crawled into bed and let my tears lull me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed especially Saphy16!**_

MichaelsPOV:

The fact that we'd been thrown out of the hotel, for 'being too loud' was both hilarious and deeply disturbing that they were listening for us, oh, with a touch of red hot embarrassment too. I mean hey, being thrown out of your hotel room at 2 o'clock in the morning is not fun, well, it is funny, to me anyway.

"I can't believe what that manager said! And you're a vamp! But, did you see his face?" Eve said, laughing at the end. The manager's face had indeed been absolutely mortified when he had knocked on our door to ask us to leave, but he had graciously said we need only pay half price for the room.

Walking onto the porch, my arm round Eve's slim little waist, I expected to have my ears assaulted by Shane and Claire, since hey, they had been alone all night. But, to no avail. I couldn't hear anything other than..wait a minute! Three heartbeats… when there should have only been 2 humans. My slightly over-active imagination bloomed, I was imagining them being held at gunpoint, an evil vampire, Oliver watching maliciously. But when I carefully edged open the door, I saw.

A exceptionally clean room, smelling of soap, disinfectant, polish and god knows what other cleaning products. The smells assaulted my nose, and even though Eve looked ready to crash, I knew she'd smelt it too.

"What the hell?" she whispered, walking away from my arm to look through the house. Following her into the kitchen I saw her mouth visibly agape, the kitchen was literally sparkling, each work surface clean and tidy, smelling of cleaning and oddly salt? Walking around the dining room, and up the stairs, Eve doing her spy/silent walk to not wake Shane or Claire, or the other person, who I still didn't recognize, I smelt salt and eugh. _I DID NOT WANT TO SMELL THERE_. Walking into the bathroom, which Eve had just vacated, a smile on her face, I realised that the second heartbeat was coming from Shane's room. I supposed, that it was Shane and Claire, then who's heartbeat was coming from Claire's room? Walking towards Shane's door Eve appeared, from my room.

"Yo vamp, something is seriously wrong. Someone's cleaned my room, and tackled the dust bunny army in your room."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and why are you about to go in Shane's room? I didn't know you swung that way…" She said, smiling mischievously at the end.

"Because there are two heartbeats in this room, and one coming from Claire's too." It took a moment for comprehension to appear on her face. And then a slight look of fear,

"Ok, open the door then." She said, her voice a whisper.

Steeling myself for a possibly highly bad scene, that I was sure was never going to be re-played, I opened the door. The room stank of beer, and sweat. Walking over to the bed, at vampire speed I glared down at the sleeping head of my best friend Shane, who was asleep, and by the clothes scattered over the room, had just cheated on another girl. Because next to him, was a blonde girl, who clearly wasn't Claire.

Exiting the room, I realised why there was an underlining smell of salt, Claire had been crying. Closing the door softly, I saw Eve waiting,

"Well?" she said her voice a whisper still.

"Shane cheated on Claire, that's why there are 3 heartbeats." Eve's face looked shocked for about one second before she was racing down the hall and barging into Claire's room. Whose heartbeat had just jumped erratically.

Walking down the hall I peered into her room and Saw Eve hugging a softly crying Claire, who for once looked just as weak, as she didn't want to be.

…

CPOV:

Eve was still beside me when I woke again in the morning, she had stayed with me all night, just letting me cry, and explain. She was nothing but sympathetic, her voice saying that,

"You can do so much better!" And other meaningless help, I didn't want someone better, smarter, I wanted Shane.

Going for a shower, I was surprised at how much I had cleaned last night, and I suddenly wondered what I was going to do today, except go to see my mad boss Myrnin. Getting out from the shower I walked back into my room and saw Eve wake up groggy and then see her eyes laser into something, on my neck. I had forgotten to cover the bandage.

"What's that?" She said, getting up from the bed and carefully shutting the door, before pulling me to the bed.

"A bandage, I accidently.. Fell and hit my neck and bandaged it!" I improvised widely.

"Then why is it in the shape of a bite mark then!" she said, pulling the bandage off. I had no comeback for that,

"Err,"

"He bit you didn't he? Mother fucking bastard." She stood up, as if to go and sharpen her stakes,

"Wait!" I said, pulling her back down onto the bed. " It was an accident!" I said, before telling her the whole disturbing, yet intriguing tale.

"So, you just woke up, with the bandage on?" She said, her eyes as big as sauces.

"Yes, he must have done it."

"Wow. He must like you a lot to be able to stop like that." She said, her eyes growing wider at the possibilities.

"Yeah, or maybe he was just, I don't know full?" I said, hoping to down play something which was obviously hard to do.

"Nope, he must like you!" she whisper shouted, bouncing up and down like a maniac.

"Or maybe, my girlfriends just a fang-banger."

_**DUH DUH DUHHHH! Sorry, if it doesn't have much action in! please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Big shout out to MyrninsBitch and Saphy16! Thanks for the amazing reviews!**_

CPOV:

I turned to the door where Shane stood, his face no-longer showing his drunkenness but an intense hangover, you could tell, from the way his eyes were slightly bloodshot, the fact his eyes were bleary and the way he was slumped.

"Girlfriend Shane? I think you mean EX-girlfriend from the way you went and slept with some blonde bimbo last night!" I said, starting off talking before morphing into a shout. Eve it seemed decided she needed to leave,

"Err, coming Michael!" She shouted running out of the room, and shutting the door behind herself.

"Well, obviously it wasn't much of a relationship if you were fang-banging behind my back!" He shouted back, approaching me, his face devoid of any emotion, but anger.

"For you information Shane you are the only person who I've ever had sex with, or even kissed!"

"Yeah, maybe, until you banged your vampire boss!" he yelled back, grabbing my upper arms. Shrugging him off and standing I replied,

"I have never done anything with Myrnin! I would never do that to someone I professed to love!" I almost screamed at him.

"Yeah…then how come he fucking bit him! Giving him blood is just a different version of fang-banging Claire!" He said, trying to rally to a cause.

"Well…I didn't exactly tell him, here have a gulp or two!"

"Well…wait what? He attacked you?" He said, his eyebrow reaching his hairline.

"No! It was an accident! Didn't you hear me tell Eve?" I said,

"Yeah…but… he still bit him! And you've forgiven him!"

"Well…"

"Well what? He just mother-fucking bit you and you've forgiven him!"

"Yeah! It wasn't his fault, or mine!" I shouted back, he was just so dense! Why couldn't he just grasp the fact that he was my friend?

"It doesn't matter Claire, he still bit you!" He shouted back.

"Why the fuck do you care anyway? You told me you were using me for, what was it? Free fun! And then you go and bring some bimbo home, and have sex with her! For god sake Shane, why should I have to defend myself?" I shouted at him, pushing him slightly.

"Don't push me."

"Is that all you can say, in your noble, great defence? Don't push me?" I couldn't believe it, wasn't he even going to defend himself?

"No, I meant don't test me Claire, there's only so far you can push me. Yeah, I did say that, but come on Claire, I was drunk right? And everyone makes mistakes, right?" He said, his face on a patronizing level with me.

"Don't be fucking patronizing with me Shane. You knew exactly what you were saying, cause and effect. And some mistake, just because we have a little disagreement doesn't mean you go and wreak your revenge by going to get another girl and fuck her!" I said, hitting his arms away from me, which had been trying to enclose me in a hug.

"Cause and effect? Was that something Myrnin taught you?"

"Yes..And don't give me that look; you know it wasn't like that!" I said, after seeing his face, which was a perfect mask of satisfaction.

"Well, how do I know? You're always at the lab, and never with me? Why shouldn't I find someone who can satisfy me?"

Did he just say what I thought he did? Yes, he did.

I slapped him, and the satisfying thwack was almost worth it. Almost.

I was about to hit him again, but he caught my arm,

"Let go Shane! You made your choice when you went and got drunk, told me I was nothing to you, and then went and cheated on me!" I screamed in his face, he didn't even flinch. No, instead he threw me against the wall. Small stars appeared over my eyes for a second.

"Don't you dare Claire. I was drunk alright? IT MEANT NOTHING." He punctuated each word (of the last sentence) with a slap, to my face.

"How could it have meant nothing? You chose to do it, you got something out of it, how can it have meant NOTHING?" I screamed at him, my voice going hoarse. I felt tears leak down from my eyes, for two reasons: 1. He had cheated on me and was telling me' people made mistakes' and 2. He had slapped me, on purpose with full knowledge. A ting flame of hatred had been kindled within me.

"Go Away Shane." I said, my voice calm, and collected, he still didn't let go. So, I played the best move ever, I kicked him where the sun don't shine, before running down the stairs to the seemingly abandoned downstairs.

I wasn't hungry, but I still went to the kitchen, where Eve and Michael seemed as if they were perfectly happy to continue where last night had left off (Eve had told me all the juicy details, much to I imagine Michaels super hearing embarrassment). Taking a deep breath I saw Michael had opened an eye, to see me, it was still blue, but with a hint of predatory gleam saying, _go away Claire she is mine. _

Retreating out the kitchen I wrote a note on a piece of paper and left it outside the kitchen:

**Gone to lab. Xxx**

Walking to the portal I opened it up and went to the one place, where I knew I would be wanted, the Lab, and with Myrnin.

_**HEHEHE! I know it was mostly Claire and Shane but I promise some more clynin will evolve! Review please! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello, It is I! Thank you so much to my only two reviewers MyrninsBitch and Saphy16! I really appreciate your input, the rest of you, PLEASE review?**_

CPOV:

Walking into the fumes of the lab I realised what I had just thought, yes I knew that Myrnin wanted me at the lab, but did I really just think Myrnin wanted me? I shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"Claire? Why are you here?" Myrnin said, standing in front of me, his bunny slippers were on, along with ripped jeans and a smock thing that I imagine he must have worn centuries ago. A typical outfit then.

"Err, because I work here?" I said, trying to make it sound funny, as if he should know why I was here, however early it was in the morning. I stepped past him and dumped what I'd brought with me on a lab table, then deciding against putting my phone on there I put it back in my pocket. I turned round to see Myrnin facing me, staring at something, on me.

"No, I mean why you are here so early, it's only 8am, and you're not supposed to be here until after your trivial schooling has ended." He was a sharp thinker and recaller of trivial information when he wanted to be. Damn him, the old disease ridden Myrnin wouldn't have bothered to ask, well he might have just eaten me, but still.

"Because…" I said, trailing away into nothing.

"It doesn't matter your reasoning, it makes things so much easier." I turned to face the sound of the voice I dreaded Amelie. She was dressed, as always, as if she was some sort of high=ranking business woman, who was going to a corporate meeting. In other words a pale yellow skirt suit, complete with matching heels, sparkling jewellery and of course her hair piled neatly on top of her head, in a crown. She inclined her head to Myrnin before turning to face me,

"Claire, as you may be away there had been a long battle between the three most important people in this town, as to whether your," her lip curled slightly as she chose the correct word, "usefulness had perhaps run its course. Please Myrnin don't interrupt me!" She said, glaring at Myrnin who had dared open his mouth.

"Last night, a decision was reached about your continued role in Morganville. We reached a majority on what the outcome shall be." She shot a look at Myrnin who was glaring at Amelie, "You have a choice to make, you can either join the legion of the undead, or choose to be killed." I gasped slightly, this was the outcome of it.

"Do not interrupt Claire. If you choose to become a vampire you will live forever, and work with Myrnin, and of course you will have sworn fealty to me. If you choose to die, you shall be dispatched of quickly and without pain." She had stopped mid-flow and was now glaring at Myrnin.

"That is not a fair deal, Amelie." Myrnin said, his voice smooth with a gleam of predatory.

"Shut your mouth you insufferable fool, a majority was reached,"

"Without me, to vote."

"Indeed, meaning there was a majority." Amelie replied, her voice and tone sending out shockwaves of power. Myrnin, however, stood his ground, not even quaking when his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. He continued to stare into the bottomless pits that were now Amelie's eyes. It was only when I saw his eyes were starting to bleed that I thought maybe it was just a bit too far.

"Amelie?" I said my voice, almost a whisper. It was a mistake.

She turned her icy glare on me and I felt as if everything else had gone, we were alone in a room, except something was squashing on my brain, and hands and skin, and it was agony as if something was on top of me, pressing me down.

"Do not speak to me, as if we are equals child." She snarled, her voice in predator mode. I couldn't reply, I think my lips had frozen. She continued to glare at me and I felt my knees physically give way beneath me. I landed on the floor with a thud, I barely realized that my kneecaps felt as if they had been dipped in molton lava that had been boiling away underneath the earth's crust for millennia which had just been shoved in the sun's atmosphere.

"Amelie." A voice whispered, I couldn't tell anymore, I couldn't see. It was if I was blind.

"Amelie!" The voice again, louder.

"Amelie!" the voice had shouted. I felt her gaze move, and I felt feeling come back to my frozen, burning body.

"She is just a human Amelie, you shouldn't have done that." It was Myrnin, I realized that now, although I still couldn't see. I felt arms pick me up, from the floor and I knew I was once again on the couch.

"Your point is mute; if she makes the right decision then it won't matter. Also, since you clearly cannot control yourself near her, I would hope she makes the decision fast."

"Control myself?" Was Myrnin's slightly confused reply, I still couldn't see everything was darkness, in some ways I rather liked it.

"Yes, since you bit her yesterday. Don't worry, no-one else had been informed, though I would think that in the present situation it would be within your best interests Claire to consider my offer most seriously. You have the rest of the day, tomorrow report to the lab with your decision." I felt her leave the room, although I still couldn't see.

She left us with a tense silence, I knew I should have been thinking, about what to pick. But, somehow I couldn't find it within myself to do so.

"Myrnin? Why can't I see?" I said, my voice a whisper.

"You can't see, Claire?" I felt his hand pass in front of my face, and touch my closed eyelids.

"No, it is simply darkness." I replied, my voice soft. He touched my eyelids again and I felt him move one up, to revel my eyeball, but I was still blind.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure why her compulsion would blind you. But, I suppose it doesn't matter. Tomorrow you will die and become a vampire, in which case your eyes will be healed, or you will simply die, which I suppose means you won't need your eyes…" his voice trailed off, and I felt him take my warm hand in his cool one.

"Myrnin? What should I do?" I asked, my voice, was worried, I could tell. I hoped he wouldn't physco out on me.

"I'm not sure, it depends on what you want to do. You can die, to live forever, or die to, to move on." He seemed to choke a little on the last words.

"But, first I would say you should re-tie the ahem, bandage?" He phrased it as a question, but for a second there was no light pressure within my hand, he had gone for a bandage.

"Yes, it sort of, fell off." I could tell he was smiling, although I couldn't see it. I felt him untie the bandage, and retire another one, his cool hands oddly comforting, as they worked the bandage round my neck.

His hands stopped on my neck, the task completed. I lifted my hand to clasp his to my neck, I turned in the direction his body was,

"Thanks." I heard him gulp, and for some reason a small part of me tingled, just a small part.

"You're most welcome."He replied. I felt his fingers gently caress my face, so lightly, then slightly harder. I felt a movement on the couch as he stood,

"Claire? Have you fallen into anything today? He asked, his fingers still probing my cheek, my left cheek. The side of my face that Shane had hit.

"No." I replied in a small voice, I felt my composure slipping, my thought process gone, I was left tin a dark world of misery. I didn't realise I was crying until I felt his hand wipe away the tears.

"Why are you crying Claire?" he stopped and I felt his entire hand touch my face.

"He hit you didn't he, Claire?" He said, his voice was a measure calm. I could only nod my head. I felt him sigh and envelop me in a hug, his cold arms a barrier against all my problems. He let me cry onto his really, probably very rare smock shirt thing, and I felt him rub soothing circles on my back.

It wasn't until I was nearly finished crying I realised that my eyesight had come back. I smiled then, and pulled away from Myrnin's strong chiselled, was I about to describe Myrnin's chest as chiselled? God help my mind.

"Your sight has returned then?" he said, looking down into my, no-doubt puffy red eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for, you know letting me cry."

"It is quite alright…" he replied, his eyes gazing deep into mine. I didn't realize what position we were in until then. I was leaning against him, half on his lap, and a large tear stain on his shirt, smock thing. His hair was rumpled and his arms where safely around me, and mine round him. It seemed right.

MPOV:

I knew my face was impassive, but inside my head I was boiling with anger. How dare he? How dare he strike Claire, such a lovely girl? I knew that she was in love with him, and times had changed since my day, but it was still most disgraceful behaviour. She was sat almost in my lap, her warm weight comfortable, and just so right. I don't know why but I had the sudden urge, maniac weird urge, to kiss her.

So, I did.

I leaned closer to her, until I could see her every wet eyelash, I did it slowly, and she didn't flinch, even when I was only millimetres from her warm lips. I went for it, and slowly pressed my cold dead lips to her warm one's.

_It was paradise, in a world of chaos._

_**HAHAHA FINALLY GOT CLYRIN IN THERE! Please review? xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HELLO! Big thanks to my three reviewers! They really inspire me! Thanks again to MyrninsBitch, Saphy16 (thanks for mentioning me in your next chapter!) and to my new reviewer Callie! For all the rest of the people who read but don't review, will you consider just clicking that tiny little review button and just going 'please continue?'? It would mean a lot to me! Mini-little rant over, enjoy!**_

CPOV:

Myrnin was leaning closer to me, I could see each individual eyelash, and for some truly magical reason I didn't turn away from his advances. A tiny part of me, literally like a piece of rice in not a mountain, in a complete planet of rice, was shouting, and then screaming for me to stop, to pull away, to move my head, something. But, as he pressed his cold, but surprisingly soft lips to mine I felt something that I had never felt before with Shane.

With Shane it had been fierce passion, bordering on lust. Well, mostly lust towards the end. But, with Myrnin, there was no other word for it then _Magic_. There were no fireworks, not bursts of passion. It was all simply magical, like a soft, no not soft at all, a burning spell like a single flame had ignited inside me and turned my sorrow and worry into something magical, something right.

It was like alchemy, which was just so right now. I smiled as he kissed me, nipping my bottom lip slightly. It was magic. He nipped my lip again and I felt my mouth open under his. We explored each other's mouths, his cool tongue battling mine softly, not cruelly like Shane had. Neither of us won, we were equals in this I realised, unlike when I did anything with Shane, where he was dominating.

But, all too soon I felt my breathing become laboured; I needed clean air to breathe. Myrnin, noticing, pulled back slowly, keeping his arms wrapped round me. I took a few deep breaths whilst staring into his deep eyes, brown or black, I couldn't tell now but I didn't mind. The way he looked at me, like I was the thing he had been waiting centuries for, made me feel special, needed, wanted.

I smiled at him, and he gave me his own brand of a smile, a charming little smirk, that had my insides doing a conga as he leaned in again. He stopped short of my expectant lips, he blew gently onto them, and I inhaled sharply, the taste of him. It was old, and extravagant, more primal and hard. But, soft too, and sweet. Complicated to sum it. I wondered briefly in my scattered mind what I tasted like to him, like my blood did to him. Or different?

"Claire." He said, breathing me name against my lips. It felt more intimate then anything I had ever done before. Ever.

"Myrnin." I replied, my voice as soft and wanton as his, as I blew gently on his open mouth. He smiled this time, and it was like the sun blazing down on me. I smiled back, feeling more like a tiny flicker of a candle beneath his extravagance.

We were about to kiss again, our lips only tantalizing millimetres apart. Then, my phone rang, and it wasn't one of those sorts of ringtones you can easily ignore, it was a harsh beeping screech. Taking a deep, un-needed breath, Myrnin reached into my front pocket and pulled it out, before handing to me. I took it, in somewhat of a gaze, as he had just put his hand in my front pocket. My hands fumbled as I typed in the passcode before answering the still beeping phone.

The caller ID was Amelie. Myrnin has leaned in to see and his face, which had been soft and open closed with a snap a hard, angry mask in its place.

"Amelie?" I said, my voice was breathy, something which both annoyed me, and gave me slight tingles.

"Claire, have you thought upon your decision yet?"

"No, I haven't had time."

"No, I daresay you won't have done. But, I must remind you, your last mortal day is closing. Choose well." The call disconnected, the monotone voice saying

"your call has disconnected. Please, hang up." I let it repeat it, why had Amelie rung me? My hands were pried gently away from the phone, as Myrnin, with surprising knowledge clicked end call. Before putting the phone, on the arm of the couch. It was now a slightly tense silence, as he said,

"Well, have you given it any thought?" His voice was quite and filled with hidden, if not repressed emotion. It made me gulp as I answered,

"No- no, not really."

"Please Claire, make the right choice. I cannot go through the pain of losing you." His voice had turned rough, slightly husky and so full of love and adoration that I couldn't find the words to say. He smiled sadly at me, before glancing at a huge old clock. I looked too, time passed so quickly in the lab, or it didn't pass at all. I wondered if there was a reason for that. But, it was late, I wondered briefly if anyone was looking for me.

"Perhaps, Claire, you should go home now. Think about what is to come." His voice was gentle, as I nodded. He smiled sadly at me before adding,

"Claire, whatever you decide I won't blame you. It will be your death, however you decide it." He smiled, a little more sadly, it was the sort of smile that hid and spoke a thousand words. The sort of smile that made my small, tiny heart feel for him.

"Myrnin, I'm not saying for a definite, but who would be changing me? If I chose to become, a…" I couldn't bear to say the word. He nodded, as if he understood, and I once again tried to think how he might have been turned, an accident, love or a choice?

"Vampire? Amelie, so you wouldn't be able to revolt and cause mayhem." I shuddered a little. If Amelie changed me, it meant I was hers more then I had been when I signed the body and soul contract with her. She would be the entire reason why I still existed.

"Couldn't…Couldn't someone, anyone else do it?" I said, my voice trembling. Myrnin leaned forward and gently hugged me, so it was there but not intrusive. I liked that, a lot.

"Perhaps, if times were different. But, it will almost defiantly be Amelie." I nodded, thinking, biting my lip slightly.

"Now, go. Think, and be here when you have decided. Whichever you choose Claire, remember, is your choice. Don't let anyone try and tell you otherwise." He smiled a little sadly, before pulling me up and giving me a light peck on the lips, sending slight tingles running from my lips to my heart. I smiled into it, but he pulled back, before walking me, like a gentleman, to the portal.

He gently made it into the Glass house, I turned to face him

"See you tomorrow Myrnin." I whispered, before slipping from his grasp into the glass house.

The portal snapped shut behind me, taking with me, all my happiness.

Now only worry and nervousness remained…

_**HEHEHE! Ting Cliffie! Also, GO TEAM GB! I just saw the final for synchronised swimming, really weird, but absolutely amazing! Hopefully, like this chapter? Please review?! xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Yes, TWO updates? Well, it's not because your all faithful reviewers, I can tell you that! I just really want to get this chapter written, because if I wait my writing genius may forget!

CPOV:

Laying in bed I saw the digital clock on my bedside table glow at me, taunting me. 3:00, in the morning was not a time I liked to be awake, especially when the bed felt so lonely, without another body next to me.

But, that wasn't the reason that I was still awake. It was the choice I had to make, to die and be reborn, or simply die. I hadn't told anyone about problem, there had been no chance and no point. Walking into the house I had heard Shane, happily chatting away with someone, I didn't know, pointedly ignoring me. Walking into the kitchen I encountered a full on private moment between Eve and Michael who were so obviously going through the phase that married couples do. Sex in every fricking room in the house. If I hadn't been so worried I would probably have been more mortified. But, as it was, I was pretty mortified. Eve had turned a very bright red, underneath her rice makeup and well Michael had immediately avoided my eye as I stuttered my apology. It didn't help that they were right into it. I mean, yeah finding strawberry_ flavoured, glow in the dark condoms _in the bathroom, behind the toilet, is one thing. But, seeing them physically doing it in the kitchen, immediately spoiled what little appetite I had. Probably forever.

So, there had been no chance to unload my story on Eve or ask Michael for advice, like I had been planning. Even when they had finished, and called me from my hole/sanctuary for dinner, which unsurprisingly was really unappetizing thinking what had previously been happening on the work surfaces, there had been no time. As Michael had steadily avoided eye contact, or talking to me, and Eve was trying to cover her absolute mortification by being so loud and boisterous it hurt, there wasn't any chance.

And Shane, well I knew without having, or even wanting to ask, what he would say. Something about either running away (impossible), staging a rebellion (not enough time, and would get me into more trouble), hiding (they would find me) or just dying because anything was better than becoming a vamp, in his eyes. I rolled over, looking out of the open curtains, at the full moon that was shining in on me. I had seen no point in trying to sleep, because whatever I chose, I wouldn't really need it anymore. The thought made me shiver.

Gazing up at the pale moon I caught myself wondering about how I would look as a vampire, would I be that pale? Would I feel cold? I didn't know, and I didn't really expect to, _until I became one_.

I sat bolt upright in bed.

Had I just thought that – _until I become one_? Was that my minds choice? To continue to live? I shivered, not out of fear, but because I was cold, it was warmer under the covers. Sliding back beneath them, I had to agree with my mind, I didn't want to die again. But, know it would be forever. There would be no house to keep me alive, and no second rebirth. What was after this? Was there anything after this?

I felt my heartbeat speed up. Was there anything after this? Would I go to Heaven, or hell? Was I brave enough to die? Was there a point to this life? What was next? Did I even want to know. I felt my breathing become close to erratic as I tried to calm down.

What's next? Will it hurt? It was that thought that made me stop. Would dying hurt? I didn't know, but I knew that vampirism did, but it wasn't for long. But the life was. I could discover things, help people. I could learn anything and everything from Myrnin. We could become equals.

_Myrnin._

I still felt my lips tingling from his kisses, from his cold touch. But, it wouldn't be cold anymore, would it? We would be the same temperature. We could be scientists, together. We could be together. My mind immediately continued with that thought a hazy dream, but I stopped it. Could I go there? Would I go there? Could I see myself loving Myrnin, in every way?

I think I could.

I smiled lightly as I rolled over. I had made my decision. I would die, and be re-born. It was the only way, I could see that. I would be able to live forever, to live through everything. To see so many people. Who would die. I felt my heart give a thump for Eve. What course was she going to take? Would she die, or join Michael? Would I really be able to go to her funeral, see her decrepit body, see it go into the ground, to become one with the earth? Would she look down on me from Heaven?

And Shane? I still loved him; a tiny grain of rice still loved him. My treacherous heart, loved the man that had hit me, had grown so distant from me, had lied to me, had cheated on me. Would I really be able to watch him grow old, and marry someone and have kids, the things he believed where just a dream for us? To do the things he had never done with me? To see his kids grow older, to send their father to the dark earth. I felt a cold tear drip down my check. Could I really stand by and watch my parent be buried, me there never-changing daughter? Frozen, cold. Could I take that?

But, could I take waking tomorrow and knowing I was about to die? To go to my execution. To go on, if there was anything. Could I do that to my friends? No real goodbye? No explanation? And to my parents? I didn't think I could, I hoped I couldn't. I tossed again and fell into an uneasy sleep punctuated with wailing parents and victims as I killed them. My cold hands flashing in the light…

I woke in bleary light, the rays of the sun shining down onto my face. I smiled, whatever happened today, whatever death I chose, today was going to be my last sunrise, for a while at least. I smiled sadly as I got up. I went for a shower, letting the hot water smooth away the tension, until I could almost believe that everything was ok. Almost. Stepping from the shower I speed walked back to my room and looked through my wardrobe. What did someone wear to their death? Somehow jeans just didn't cut it for me. I pulled out an outfit that seemed to work for me. It was a full length, floor sweeping dress that was very dark blue, verging on black. With a pair of heels, and I decided to do my hair. When you go to die, don't you do it in style? I even added in a pair of earrings, it was still early, but it didn't matter to me, glancing in the mirror I laughed slightly, it looked like I was going to a ball or a formal dinner, not my death.(here's a link hopefully to a picture of what she was wearing) It was too early for anyone else to be up. I walked down the steps silently, taking in the house, I didn't know if I was ever going to see it again. Hopefully. Walking to the portal I remembered I needed to leave a note:

_By the time you read this I will a) be dead, for good or b) be a vampire. I'm so sorry guys. Please forgive me. Don't look for me, if I come back, be ready. If I don't then, call Amelie. Make sure I get a good funeral. Sorry again._

_C xxx_

I felt my heart break with each word, it would only worry them, upset them. But, I had to write something, there was no other option. I took a deep breath and left it in front of the coffee machine. I didn't look back as I stepped into the portal.

Walking into the lab I saw 2 people I didn't want to see then. Oliver and Amelie. They both turned to look at me, their faces blank,

"Have you made your decision child?" Was Ameile's cool question. Myrnin was stood hover beside me, his face looked so sad.

"Yes." I took a deep breath standing in front of them, I knew that this was going to define my life, and my death.

"And? We don't have all day for your dramatics." Oliver wasn't even looking at me, staring instead at something over my shoulder.

"I'll join the undead, I'll become a vampire." For some reason Amelie let out a deep breath.

"Good, now will you please take a second to compose yourself?"

"I haven't finished. " she raised her perfect eyebrow but made no sound "Only if," I took a deep breath, glancing at Myrnin.

"We haven't all day. Believe it or not Claire, this isn't my highlight of today," Oliver droned,

"Myrnin changes me." I finished exhaling loudly. I didn't dare look anywhere other than Amelie's eyes. They were cold and calculating.

She was away from me in a blink of the eye, conversing in whispers with Oliver and Myrnin, who kept glancing at me, a beaming smile on his face. They were back in front of me in a second,

"We accept your stipulation. I would leave you to it, but, we must remain on hand, to check all goes to plan." Amelie said, her voice stiff. Oliver was beside her, scowling, over my shoulder. Myrnin was beaming.

He was at my side in an instant,

"Are you ready little bird?" He whispers in my ear, his breath cool.

"Yes." No, not at all, I was scared; what if this went wrong, what did this mean, could I face it? I didn't have chance to think anything else because there was a sharp pain in my neck.

It had begun, in seconds I knew that one he really could drain me in seconds, I knew it was needed and necessary but God, it hurt. But, I didn't let myself squirm, not once. I felt my vision blur and fade at the corners. I could feel the pull of death on me again, drawing me closer. I took a deep breath before darkness hit me.

Then everything hurt, and something was dripping oh so slowly down my throat. So sweet and warm, I felt my lips latch onto something, a wrist and I was dragging it down my throat, so warm and tasty, I could feel every drop going down my throat. But, God each drop hurt. It was like a needle was scraping down my neck, but I didn't care, it was so good. So incredibly good.

There was a ticking of the clock, so staccato and sharp, and clean. The wrist was pulled from my lips. I was in shock. How dare they? I opened my eyes and everything was so clear. It didn't stop me thought, lunging at the man who had something in his hands, something warm and delicious. He stopped me before I had even touched him. Throwing me to the floor with the blood bags, I drank them all and my throat was better.

_I was a vampire._

_**OMG! There we go! Hope you enjoyed, and I'm going to post a one-shot alternate ending for this, so watch for that! And hope you enjoyed! Review! Xxx**_

_**Also here's the link for the clothes if it didn't work: **_ cgi/set?id=55871965 __


	11. SO SORRY AUTHORS APOLOGETIC NOTE

Hey Guys, just an authors note here, so sorry about the link on my last chapter, to see what she was wearing look on the link on my profile. I didn't realise it didn't copy all of the link, so click on my name and have a look, but it's not really that special. ALSO I've posted the one-shot alternate ending focusing on if she chose to die. Very Sad, but please give it a read, and review! Again, that's on my profile!

Sorry if you thought this was an update, but one will hopefully be done on Saturday or Sunday!

Also huge thank you to Myrninsbitch (again) for being the first to review, go read her stories there awesome! And to DayBreakAlchemist, for being my new reviewer, I like your decision making skills :D Who's stories are also awesome! Thanks to everyone else who will hopefully review when they read the last chapter!

Thanks!

xxx


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hello! I hope you've all ready my one-shot, it was very sad, thanks to MyrninsBitch and saphy16 for your reviews and also a huge thanks you to MyrninsBitch and Evey Claire for reviewing my one shot! Anyway, I know the last chapter was dramatic, so I hope this one is just as good. **_

CPOV:

Looking round the room I remembered where I was, but a lot more importantly, Who I was. I suddenly remembered what I had just drunk, even though I had felt pure ecstasy whilst drinking it. How could I have done it? I just drank someone's blood, and enjoyed it? I felt vaguely sick, but more satisfied, as if everything was ok. Which of course, it wasn't.

"Claire? How are you feeling?" I turned to the sound of the voice, it was Myrnin, but his voice was a lot more… luxurious, rich, deep and well, sexy, then I remembered. I looked at his face as well, it didn't seem as pale somehow and more chiselled and well, handsome. It made a tiny little butterfly flap it's wings inside me.

"Fine, I think." I replied, my voice was softer somehow, more cultured, or maybe it was just me. He smiled, a beaming smile that lit up the room.

"Well, I must say, I'm glad you're fine. Now, Myrnin is your sire, so your first allegiance is to him, but through him you are mine. Understand?" Amelie said, her voice too seemed different, older, more sophisticated.

"Yes, I understand." I replied, looking at Amelie, but not in her eye of course. She seemed more beautiful too, more cold and icy as well, which I'm not sure I preferred.

"Well, as interesting as this is, I have work to do. Good Day to you all." Oliver drawled, before giving a bow in Amelie's direction. Myrnin smirking then did a very deep bow to Oliver, his nose brushing the floor, before he was up in a flash. He smirked and said,

"But, where is my bow?" He said, his voice intoning mock pain. He made me smile so much, I imagined I must look either slightly dazed, or hysterical.

Oliver scowled back, before walking out of the lab, presumably, to run to Common grounds. Leaving the icy perfection of Amelie, who was talking to Myrnin, in a very low voice,

"-kept here, she might not be stable around humans yet."

"I'm not sure that would be wise, after all, I doubt she told them were she was going, or what was going to happen."

"Perhaps, but I think it would be ah prudent to leave her in your care, to make sure that there is no panic in the human populace, and no particular outrage from the vampire populace. Also," Amelie added, as an afterthought, "It might be a good idea considering the slight ah- vendetta Collins has against our kind."

"Perhaps, but," Myrnin said, clearly trying to get me back to the glass house.

"There is simply no alternative, also the vampire population must be notified, of her decision. And her things readied for her stay. There is no argument, she is staying here, for the time being."

Amelie turned to be, and gave me a once over,

"Claire, as I'm sure you have gathered you will be staying here, for your housemates, safety, and your own. I will notify you when you can rejoin your housemate's permanently. I expect I shall see you soon. Good Day." Amelie, didn't even give me chance to follow her as she had run through the portal, too fast for my new eyes to follow.

"So…" Myrnin said, sitting down next to me, which is odd, since I was sat on the, used to feel really cold, floor.

"So… what happens now?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, you remain here until you have a contained thirst, and your housemates have been notified. M- What's his name?" Myrnin asked, looking down at me, because even sitting he was still slightly taller,

"Michael."

"Ah yes, Michael Glass… He is being notified by Amelie, who shall in turn tell your other friends. "He said, his voice neutral.

"Ok…" I said, my voice shaking somewhat. Myrnin glanced down at me and smiled as he gently draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry my little bird, it may seem a weird experience for the moment, but perhaps I can help you get to grips with it?" he said, looking down at me. I wasn't so sure what it would entail.

"Err, what would that entail?"

"You'll see. Follow." He said, before blurring out of sight.

"Myrnin, I didn't see where you went." I said, sighing slightly.

"Then follow the beautiful sound of my voice," he said, sounding as if he came from round the corner. I followed the sound of his voice, but was met with confusion. Where was he. My eyes were suddenly covered and I immediately went into fight or flight mode, trying to get whoever my assailant was off me.

"Relax, it's me Claire." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself relax.

"Follow now." He said, pushing me, with his hips through the lab and down some stairs. I felt a pink tinge appear on my cheeks.

Myrnin was pushing me with his hips which happened to make me feel, exceptionally odd, somehow. But, in a really good sort of way. After three flights of stairs, I felt him stop and remove his hands. We were in some sort of gym, and Michael was stood right in front of me, his face looking _for once, like the vampire he was._

_**WHOO! Hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry, it took so long to do, I was busy with my new dog! Please review! xxx**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hello! Another update, just a little sorry, because I took so long to do last chapter. Enjoy! **_

Michaels'POV:

Amelie had just called; I couldn't believe her, turning Claire into a vampire! I couldn't believe it, how could Claire of let it happen? Why hadn't she told me, or Eve? A small memory resurfaced, me kissing Eve in the kitchen and Claire walking in, I'd glared at her, and I swear my eyes were different, and she walked away. She must have been going to say it then! I was such an idiot!

And, where were they? Amelie had said that Myrnin would bring her down probably immediately, so she could work out how strong she was, and how fast. So, she could control it. But they weren't here! I randomly started pacing around, aiming a kick on the indestructible training equipment. "Stupid unbreakable stuff," I muttered as I heard lithe footsteps approaching. I was waiting for them to enter, after all, it might be any vampire.

But it wasn't, it was Claire and Myrnin. I was fuming before but now I was furious. Myrnin was leading her, with his hands over her eyes, so she couldn't see. He pulled them back, and she looked up at me, I hadn't even really realised I'd moved. I just had, acting on instinct. She flinched slightly, and I saw my red eyes burning down into hers.

"Why Claire? Why?" I said, pulling her away from Myrnin, who to his credit, let her go and merely walked around the room ,looking at the equipment.

"Because I had to." She said, shrugging of my hands and staring up at me, arms folded. I gave her a once over, and yes, she had changed, slightly. Her face, of course was paler, which made her hair seem darker, almost black. Her eyes, were darker too, they looked like deep black orbs, something I remembered Myrnins' eye's looked like sometimes. Her face had thinned out slightly, but her body had filled out, a bit. Her waist was thinner, not remarkably so, but enough for someone to notice, I could see her collarbones more in her dress, and her breast seemed bigger. Ok, even in my head that sounded perverted and wrong. Not going there.

"Why? No-one was going to make you! You chose this! And what the fuck are you wearing that for?"

"Firstly I had two options die or become a vampire, I chose the second one because I didn't want to die, so yes, I chose it, but only because I had to. Also, because, I wanted to look good in death!" She said, her voice rising slightly. I could see her eyes tear up slightly at the clear displeasure I was emitting.

"They made you?" I said, in a completely softer tone of voice. Amelie had just said, she was now a vampire. I presumed she'd chosen it.

"Yeah, basically it was because, as a human, I knew to much, and wasn't useful anymore. So, it was die for good or become this and have allegiance to Amelie." She said, her voice soft. So, the vampire's we didn't think she was useful anymore, or hadn't been useful.

"Which vampires decided?" I asked, my voice comforting hopefully, I enveloped her in a hug and she smiled slightly.

"Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin." His name, Myrnin sent a wave of fury through me, he had made her this, pressurised her.

Claire saw my expression and said,

"But, it was Oliver and Amelie that decided, Myrnin was fighting my corner, weren't you Myrnin?" She called over to him,

"Yes, they went against my better judgement. But Claire made them squirm a bit, didn't you?" squirm a bit, wtf?

"oh yeah, it was supposed to be Amelie to change me, so had allegiance to her, and only her. But, I said, I would only do it, if Myrnin changed me, so I have less allegiance. Because Myrnin wasn't created by Amelie, so I don't have to do exactly as she says, hopefully." She said, smiling mischievously, making her dimples shine. That made me smile; she'd gone against the might of Amelie, and won?

"Of course, it was rather thin ice, after yesterdays incident." Myrnin said, his brow furrowing.

"Incident?" I asked, confused.

"Amelie turned her compulsion on me, because I was arguing. I of course held her off until my eyes were bleeding, I must hank her for that, remind me later Claire. She needs to pay for things to clean the blood up with. Oh but on with the story, anyway. Claire, fearing I think that Amelie was going rather too far, making my eyes bleed, she tried to distract her. So, Amelie turned her compulsion on Claire. Which I both blinded her and caused her considerable pain." I was shocked, Amelie, turn her compulsion on Claire?

"Yes, I have to say, being blind really isn't as interesting as it looks. It was almost relaxing, sort of." Claire said, wandering over to a weight machine.

"What is this place?" She said, walking round the weights.

"A vampire gym. To train, and to see how strong or fast you are." I replied easily.

"I see. So, where can I start?" She said, grinning slightly.

oOOo

I was tired, doing all the demonstrating was hard, because a) Myrnin decided it would be better for a weaker vampire to show me the ropes and b) because Claire was a lot stronger then I thought she'd be. This didn't help, when she went into a blood lust and leaped at me, because I'd brought her the blood. Myrnin however seemed unconcerned to find that she was a lot stronger then she should have been.

"It's because I haven't sired many vampires," He'd said, smiling mischievously.

"Why?" Claire had asked as she lifted huge weights, to see how strong she was.

"Hmm, well when I was younger it was because no-one was interested in science, so I just ate them. As I got older it was much the same reason, when I met Amelie it was because she could do it for me, as she had much more restraint and I really ever turned 3 people, who survived the change anyway."

"Three?" Claire asked,

"Yes, You, Ada and a boy called…what was he called?" He murmured at the end, brooding on something, a name.

"George! That was it! As you know I changed you for science and because you asked me to, Ada for love and idiocy and George because I wanted to see if I could do it." He said, smiling.

"So, I was the third you ever changed, properly?" she said, she had finished with the weights and was busy running round now.

"Oh yes, I suppose that's why you're rather strong. You see the more you change the more… your powers are spread around in people. So, it means there is less power to give out. Also, people depend on their strength of determination and character. George, as I recall was rather weak willed and he was a cripple, I wanted to see if vampirism healed everything." Myrnin seemed to stop short, lost in memories.

"And did it?" I asked, surprised at how interested I was. I understood now why he was a rather compelling person to talk to, he told you things well, and kept you in suspense.

"Oh, no. He was still a cripple and pitifully weak because of it. He'd been mollycoddled you see, so he didn't really show much strength. He actually went and got himself staked, you know, by an old woman too!" He chuckled darkly.

"And…Ada?" Claire said, hesitantly.

"She was strong, but her mind was rather weak you see. Women then weren't supposed to be strong in body or mind. So although she was fairly strong she was trapped by the social etiquette of the day, which I think both repressed her mind and body. Besides, I drained her anyway, so her blood, which was my blood, came back to me anyway. So, I suppose you have a very strong mind and body Claire, and of course I have plenty of power, to spare." He smiled, rather cockily.

"So, I'm strong, because you haven't changed as many people and because you're strong, and I am?"

"Essentially yes, I did do a small amount of research a few hundred years ago. I think with todays resources we could do more? Our next project Claire?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be a brilliant idea. But, I'm not sure I'll get it if it's alchemy" She said, smiling at him.

"Nonsense, you'll pick it up, and it's not all alchemy." He answered smiling back at her. They then both looked at each other, smiling, content to be in their own thoughts.

I felt a little left out at that.

_As if the two of them were in their own magical bubble._

_**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter from Michaels POV, so please review and thank you, in advance to MyrninsBitch and Saphy16 fort he amazing reviews they always give! **_

_**To everyone else, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**xxx**_


	14. Chapter 13

HELLO! An absoloutly huge amazing thank you to the people that reviewed: Myrninsbitch, Saphy16, bekah-lauren'.D , BornEngland and Enolagay87!

Your amazing reviews inspired me to write this quickly, and hopefully, you'll like it. ;D enjoy!

CPOV:

I didn't realise how worried I was about Michael telling Eve and worst of all, Shane, until he told me he had to go. He had awkwardly coughed to break the rather comfortable silence that Myrnin and I were sharing. He said,

"I think it's time for me to err, go and tell them." He said, his voice changing slightly as Myrnin, broken from his reverie glared at him.

"Err, alright, can you…can you ask Eve to forgive me?" I said hurriedly. I knew what she would say, how I hadn't told her. What sort of a friend was I?

"You don't need forgiving; it was your choice, even if there wasn't really another option." Myrnin said, moving closer to her and putting his arm round my waist, giving me a slight side-ways hug. It shouldn't of, but it did. I felt secure and happy encased in his arms, I couldn't ever really feeling this safe in Shane's arms.

"Myrnin's right Claire, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll ask her." Michael walked over and gave me a swift, if slightly awkward hug, since Myrnin hadn't let go of me.

"Thanks Michael, and err, can you please ask Eve to pack me some clothes? And could you maybe send them over, through the portal?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. I didn't want to think about what I would have to ask him to do if Eve was in a mood with me.

"Alright." He replied, giving me one of those dazzling smiles, which had always given me a tiny little delight, a tiny little butterfly in my stomach. But, not today, it was a beautiful smile, but it didn't feel as, special as it had before.

"Claire? Are you ready to return to the lab?" Myrnin asked, his arms, which I had to remind myself were no longer cold, wrapped round my waist.

"Sure." I replied, as Myrnin started towing me gently to the door, and then through a portal, and up some stairs, and more stairs, an another portal until we finally reached the lab. Stepping though I felt the odd sensation of a slight happiness running through me, I felt at home, as it was, contented.

That is until the portal opened and I smelt the warm pulsing beat of a girl. She was stood by the portal, looking in, her un-naturally pale face and dark eyes and lips did nothing to hide the slight fear that I had kindled inside her. I smiled and felt a predatory red sheen cover my eyes. The hunt was on. Stalking towards the portal, I saw the girl step back several paces, away from the portal. _Didn't she realise that running just made it more fun?_ I smiled sadistically as I was about to step through the portal and snap the worthless girls scrawny neck.

When a sudden force knocked me off my feet. A huge bag was on top of me, and on top of that was another vampire. He was blonde and a tiny voice inside me was screaming at me to stop, I knew who this was, this wasn't me! But, of course I didn't listen. The vampire was keeping me from my prey. Unless she had already been marked as his own? I growled and his red eyes bored into mine, pinning my arms down with minute strength. I knew in a second I could break free, it would be so easy to do, so easy to simple snap his strength and rip the succulent beating heart from inside her, and eat it…

Lost in my bloody fantasy I didn't realise that a blood bag was being pressed into my hand, and I had just drained another, which was lying on the floor. I had somehow managed to twist Michael of me, who was nursing his shoulder slightly, a had maybe somehow popped it out of his socket before. A tiny little glimmer of guilt flickered inside of me as I saw his slightly scared face looking at me, a blood bag clutched in his hand as his eyes flickered red.

"What the fuck were you playing at Claire?" Michael shouted, his voice seemed magically magnified as he shouted, advancing upon me my mind was screaming _we can take this fool, snap his neck, plunge in the stake. _But I knew I couldn't do it, Michael was my friend.

" I don't know, I wanted to suck her blood, kill her, rip out her beating heart and eat it!" I shouted back, with more force then I thought. He glared at me coldly, the drained blood bag on the already messing floor. His ice cold eyes bored into my own and I felt him sizing me up, was I threat, would I hurt Eve? I didn't know how he would be able to pronounce a judgement, since I myself didn't know.

"You can't come back, not yet." He said finally, his decision made.

"I know, I didn't delude myself into thinking I could yet." I replied, coldly. A touch of ice in my voice.

"you know Michael, there really is no point telling her off so, after all, it is in her nature, the girl…Eve? Should have known better, after all she is old enough and a native." Myrnin said, meandering over, he had changed I noticed into complete Victorian attire, except for his bunny slippers of course.

"Claire, shouldn't have lost it like she did." Michael retaliated, glaring across at Myrnin who was gazing at him just as coolly as I was.

"I think you are in the wrong here, Michael. It would be a wise move on your part to leave now." Myrnin said, the threat evident.

Michael, who was obviously smarter then his blonde head gave away, wisely retreated, walking backward to the portal, looking between our two stony faces. He opened the portal before slipping through and slamming it shut behind him.

_Myrnin and I were alone, and for_ _some reason, I felt exceptionally happy with this situation._

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hello! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! Saphy16,MyrninsBitch, BornEngland, beckah-lauren'.D , DayBreakalchemist and Alex. Thanks guys, you inspired me to update! enjoy!**_

CPOV:

We stood in a slightly awkward silence for about 5 seconds before Myrnin, who seemed to have gained some weird momentum started running round the room, so fast, to me, it seemed a blur still. A slightly more defined blur…He appeared right in front of me, making me jump back slightly. He grinned lazily as he stepped forward until we were touching, he smiled down at her, before lowering his head to hers, until their lips were just touching.

It felt like magic, but somehow it felt just slightly wrong, so even though it still felt magical I had to pull away, and look into the confused brow eyes the met mine.

"It felt wrong, somehow." I said, rather thoughtlessly. Myrnin's eyes hardened.

"I see." He said, his tone could have made icicles freeze, again.

"Not because of us, it just felt wrong to be kissing someone after I've broken up with my boyfriend, and whom didn't like you anyway." I said, trying to make it better. Myrnin's eyes seemed to soften somewhat.

" I suppose, but you are, as they say now, a free agent?"

" I know, it just feels a tiny bit underhand." Myrnin nodded seriously, which made me giggle. It was a pure musical giggle, something which I had never emitted before in my life. Which of course made me giggle harder.

Myrnin smiled, before towing me to the room I'd slept in when I'd been making the machine, I shuddered slightly at the memories. Myrnin, with his usual gentlemanliness, rubbed between my shoulder blades before doing a sweeping bow out the door.

"Goodnight!" he called, just as the door shut.

"Night!" I shouted through the wood, and I heard Myrnin's door shut with a clonk.

I was alone, which I realised was an exceptionally good thing, I could think about my decision and why I made it, I could think about my relationship that could be maybe possible, maybe with Myrnin, and why he suddenly seemed exceptionally into me. Or had he always? I hadn't realised that I'd got changed and was laying in bed, staring at the dark canopy over me. Myrnin had re-decorated. I smiled as I pictured him in overalls cursing in medieval welsh as he got splattered with paint. I snorted and rolled over.

Should I like Myrnin, I mean he was 900 years old! I mean, would Eve agree and Michael, would Shane be heartbroken. I had to remind myself then, Shane had betrayed me, not the other way round. I rolled over again, my last conscious thought wasn't about Myrnin or Shane or vampires, it was about candyfloss and how I hadn't had any for years.

ooOOoo

Eve's POV:

Michael was late. He'd text me saying he was doing vamp business, but he was always doing vamp business. I wondered briefly what the fuck could be so important that he missed the dinner I'd slaved over. And where the fuck was Claire? She'd just disappeared, hadn't answered and texts, hadn't answered her phone and no note either. I couldn't believe her sometimes, but she must have gone to the lab right? I looked out over the dark porch and worried a bit, where was she? Michael was a vasmp, he was fine, but Claire was so fragile. Shane had stormed in an hour ago, smelling of bitterness and beer. He hadn't even bothered to ask what the fuck she was wearing, sicne she'd gone all out in gothic glory. She smiled sweetly at her reflection making sure, once again, that she had no black lipstick on her teeth. I didn't, thankfully.

Suddenly, I heard a lithe footstep behind me, I turned round to see Michael behind me, staring at me.

" Is Shane in?" He asked, blurring in front of me, before grabbing each of my hands in his.

"Yes." I said, coldly.

"Well, we need to talk, all of us. I have something important to tell both of you."

"What about CB?" I asked, or was it about her. Was she dead, was that why she hadn't been answering her phone? OMG how could I have been so stupid, and arrogant and…

"It's about her, but don't worry Eve, she's alright. I talked to her." I felt my heart beat slow down considerably, she was alright, but what the frick did that mean?

Michael appeared in the lounge, pushing a thoroughly pissed Shane onto it.

"What the fuck man?" He shouted, standing up.

"I needed to tell you both something, and I have to say it quickly." He said tensely, I sat down carefully, he was kinda scary when he was like this.

"She's done it, hasn't she?" Shane said, throatily, he looked at Michael, pleading for an answer he didn't want.

"Done what?" Michael said, zoning on Shane.

"Become one of you." He said, I gasped, how could I not?

"Yes."

"But, why?" I said, standing up,

"Because she was told she either died, or became a vampire." He said, smiling a little sadly.

"She should have died." Shane said, standing up.

"No! she shouldn't you prick," I replied, standing up too.

"It doesn't matter what we think, it's already done."

"I bet that bloodsucker of a boss was happy." Shane said bitterly.

"I'm not so sure, besides he was the one that turned her."

"That fucking vamp. I'll kill him!" Shane said, grabbing the wrong end of the stick, as per usual.

"Actually she told me, she had asked him to do it, rather him then Amelie." Michael said,

"Well, then…that makes things interesting." I said, as Shane opened and shut his mouth repeatedly, a glazed look on her face. I couldn't help but eel that Claire must have thought it out, and good on her for defying Amelie and getting away with it.

"So, Claire asked him to do it? Not Amelie?" Shane said, hoping for clarification.

"Yes…"

"That fucking fang-banger, I fricking knew it!" Shane said, before kicking the chair and stomping up the stairs.

"Claire wanted to ask you for your forgiveness." Michael said, turning to me,

"There's not anything to forgive…" I replied, tittering nervously.

"And she wanted you to pack a bag for her, since she's gonna be staying at Myrnin's for her safety and our…" Michael trailed off, placing his cold lips to mine, I wondered if I would ever have the guts to do what she'd done. Somehow, I doubted it.

It was sometime later that I'd packed her bag, I didn't know what she'd be doing, or what she wanted so I just went for normal clothes, sort of. Walking to the portal, I shouted at Michael, who was blasting zombies,

"Yo! Portal please?"

"Sure." Michael said. He'd only just learnt how to open then, from Claire. He did so, and smiled, when he saw it was the lab. That's when I saw Claire on the other side.

God, she was pale, and damn it her eyes were red. She was looking at me, like I was something to eat. I stumbled backwards and Claire grinned evilly. Michael, saw this and ran through the portal, after he'd thrown her bag on her. I moved back wards and collapsed on the floor. Claire was a vampire. The reality had hit me. Would we ever be the same again?

Michael was back later, I didn't know how long, I hadn't moved to check a watch.

"Eve?" He said, kneeling in front of me, taking my face in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"It's gonna be alright, you were just a bit too close, and she's new to this and I don't think she'd fed in a while either…" Michael said, leaning in for a kiss.

_And so we forgot all about Claire…And our own problems._

_**SORRY! I know it took a bit to update, but I hope you like this, I may even update again to day, it depends how motivated I am.**_

_**Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Thanks Myrninsbitch! For the first review and to everyone else, like Saphy16, whom I'm sure will have also made the effort. So here it is, the next instalment, enjoy!**_

MPOV:

I could hear her tossing and turning in her sleep. I wondered briefly what she might be dreaming about, me attacking her most likely. Then I had to remind myself that she was mine, forever. She was finally a vampire, I could be with her forever, explore the world together. Anything, she was mine, not Amelie's. I chuckled as I rolled over, even though I knew I didn't need much sleep, I enjoyed having the time to talk to my maniac brain, besides, hopefully neither of us would have time to sleep. I chuckled again and pondered why Amelie hadn't insisted she change my little bird. After all, it meant Claire was under my control, not hers. My call would always be stronger. I smirked in the way I knew had used to make little Claire's heart beat.

She was mine, and only mine, that little boy Shane would have no chance now. Maybe Michael might, that annoying glass boy Amelie seemed so fond of. It must be because he looked like that blithering idiot Sam, who tried for years to not be a vampire. Idiot. The sooner Claire accepted she was one of us, the better, then she could get over drinking blood better and control her thirst. I smiled at that, maybe this meant instead of going out for dinner we could go hunting.

But, then I remembered that she knew most of the residents and would be horrified at killing someone, but maybe not if they deserved it. I sat up and started pacing, I liked pacing, maybe I would get Bob. But, last time I'd done that I'd nearly killed him! I couldn't lose Bob!

But yes, the Glass boy. He might be a problem, he would want a great part in her training, sicne they were friends, supposedly. Then why did she come to me, and not him? I smiled triumphantly, he obviously wasn't that good a friend. But, if that pretend dead girl, what was her name? Emily, Evangeline? Eve? Yes, it was Eve. If she didn't succumb to the change, and died, then who would Glass turn to, maybe Claire. Even I knew that he was incredibly good looking, not as darkly mysterious, nor did he wear such fantastic and expensive clothes. But, perhaps Claire would prefer him? No, I wouldn't let her!

But, surely the pretend dead girl would become a vampire, she loved him after all, then they could be together forever, and anyway, then Claire would still have her friends. Yes, that's what would happen, it was only a matter of time! But, what if?

I physically slapped myself, I even caught myself un-aware! How good am I? Claire would choose me! I was her vampire sire, she had to choose me! Besides, she would be with him all day, and night! How could she fail to choose him? Yes, tomorrow, I would begin the seduction of her. But, no, I wouldn't compel her, like I'd done to Ada. No, she would love me and want me, for me. Not, anything else. No pressure. I continued to pace, until I knew it was pointless. Dressing quickly, in my best casual attire, I ran into the lab to feed Bob and go on the laptop that Claire had installed, to see if random people could ease my…what was the word? Hyperactivity.

Going onto the website, that so many idiots used, Google, I typed in: How to make a girl fall in love with you? The first thing that came up was for an African spell caster, to cast some spell to get your one true love. What sort of idiot fell for that? The second result was a website called 10 ways to make a woman fall in love with you, but ten steps is so hard, so I clicked on the third link which told me it had 5 steps, on something called, wikihow?

The picture that met my eyes was a poor drawing of a man and woman on a beach, which I suppose was supposed to show them blissfully in love. Scrolling down the page, I saw some more pictures, I decided to read it, and it said that it was to help strengthen the feeling or something. The first step seemed pretty pointless, it said basically, to talk to loads of girls, so you wouldn't have to 'force love' on them? What's the point of the article then?

The second point was pointless too, don't set expectations! What does that mean then? You shouldn't expect anything? How pointless, it was so much easier in the old days. I clicked back ,it seemed a pretty awful article, and pointless to boot.

I then clicked on one of the other links, which were not very useful either, how did mortal men do this? There was never an option to fall in love when I was younger, not for the aristocracy anyway, or even the wealthy. And in England, the heir to the throne had married a normal women, with no title! How times had changed, but how did one go about wooing a woman now? Would a sonnet do it? Or a mad experiment? Doubtful. Didn't youths today use their mobile phones to text each other, should I do that?

But, I couldn't could I? We were going to be living in close quarters! There would be absolutely no point, whatsoever! I sighed and deleted the browser history, before logging off. I didn't want Claire to read up on my search, although, why she would do it, was way beyond me. Bit, one could never be sure, especially since Frank may hold a grudge. Hmmm, Frank. He was still a problem, should we perhaps concentrate on him, should I concentrate on him, instead of on a budding relationship with Claire?

No, Morganville had taken so much from me, it would have to wait.

ooOOoo

she woke up later, but not late, just later, I looked at the pocket watch I'd clipped on in the small hours of the morning, it was only 6am, early, for her even. I smiled, and grabbed a book, no need for her to know I'd spent the latter part of the early morning fantasizing about her. No need at all. I heard her moving round in the bedroom I'd decorated, myself, and going for a shower. Should I have told her we don't really need to shower, unless we are actually dirty, as in covered in dirt? No, perhaps that would sound insensitive.

Claire, walked out of her room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that just seemed to hug her hips and breasts most deliciously. She would be mine.

_I would make sure of it._

_**Hehehe, bit of a cliffie, I know, but I'm just writing at the moment, I have some small idea of where this is going, they'll fall in love, but the how part and what's going to happen in between is a problem. So, please review, maybe with some ideas?**_

_**xxx**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to my loyal reviewers: MyrninsBitch, Saphy16 and bekah-lauren.'D . Why didn't anyone else review, and thanks for the idea Saphy16, I may use it, and I know you really do anything in your stories, I love your Clyrnin love, sex, Magic, but I dod sometimes find it a bit hard to follow! Whilst I'm at it, a shout out to MyrninsBitch and her stories, Forgivness Bites and Claire, please be careful. And bekah-lauren.'D 's Guilty, which is amazing, but needs to be updated more, she leaves you hanging! :D They are all amazing! Enjoy!**_

CPOV:

Myrnin was trying not to look at me, I could tell, his eyes kept glancing over to me, especially as I drunk all the blood bags he gave me, he seemed to enjoy watching me drink blood. Disturbing.

"So, what we doing today?" I asked lightly.

"hmm, I thought we could look at Frank, I have a feeling something is wrong with him. And then maybe, depending on that outcome research the theory I said yesterday? And maybe do some experiments, when I think of them." He said, glancing over at me, smiling.

"Alright, should we go now then?" I said, since we'd both finished breakfast.

"Sure." He said, racing me over to the trapdoor. He won, of course.

He pulled it open for me, before bowing to me, ushering me into it. I had never done this before, without the reassurance I would be caught. Toughen up! I told myself, I was a vampire now, I could do this.

So, I did! It was exhilarating, but short. And I fell and tripped.

"Graceful." Myrnin said as he landed beside me, not even bothering to overbalance and make myself feel better, about my slight trip.

"Why thank you." I replied, smiling sweetly, he gave me one back, and I realised that I could see. I suddenly wished I couldn't.

"Eugh. Can't you get rid of the skeletons?" I asked, stepping over a countless body that littered the passage to Franks Cave.

"I could, but that would be pointless, because then I would have less time to do important things."

"It would take like an hour, if that." I said, thinking how stupid it was, to not clear up after oneself.

"It would take far-longer, Claire. You see, because then they would all have to be identified, and a post mortem, and all that. It would take forever, and how do you explain to the local police and undertaker where all the extra bodies are from? Captain Obvious would have a field day." He said it with such certainly, as if it was obvious, which I guessed it kinda was. Damn.

We arrived in the dim cave, which was brighter then I remembered.

"Frank?" Myrnin shouted, walking around the cave.

"Filthy bloodsucker! How fucking dare you turn Claire?" Came Frank's booming voice, accompanied by his 2D image, which looked absolutely livid.

"I asked him to Frank." I replied, not really realising how that sounded.

"You fang-banger!" He shouted at me, making me feel slightly annoyed and guilty.

"I'm not, and that's not the reason we're here. Now, are you alright?" I asked,

"What do you mean, alright?"

"As in feeling peachy, interesting, fantastic, you well being you dimwit." Myrnin drawled, making me giggle.

"I'm fine, a bit tired." He said, narrowing his eyes at Myrnin who had begun to pace.

"I expected as much, I'll up your blood intake, and make it more vitamin filled. I'll do a memory cross section too see if anything can be, ah, deleted." Myrnin said turning to me.

"Sorry, Claire, I mean, we could do it." He bowed in my direction, making me smile.

"Alright." Frank monotone, before fading out.

"Right then." Myrnin said, offering his arm, we walked back down the tunnel, and Myrnin explained who each and every one was, why they were there,

"Oh, he was trying to discover if we had a new God hidden away under here. The idiot."

And how they died,

"Oh, I had to drain him, he managed to get through the defences."

I smiled all the way back up the passage.

ooOOoo

SPOV:

I woke in the morning with a bad headache, I wasn't sure why, since I hadn't had that much to drink had I? maybe I had, I couldn't remember. Maybe Claire knew? Claire, my fucking fang-banger of a girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend, I had to remind myself. I sat up in bed, looking at the luminous green of my digital clock's light, it was 8:00am. Great, I was up way to early to do anything. But, I knew I couldn't sleep. Where was she anyway? Pulling on a t-shirt, I stumbled over something before reaching my door. I un-bolted it and walked out into the relative gloom of the hall. I walked slowly down to her bedroom, I didn't bother to knock, even if she was a vampire.

She wasn't there, her wardrobe was open, with clothes strewn over the bed, I checked her drawers, and her underwear was gone. She'd left. I couldn't believe it. There was only one place she'd be, at Myrnin's. The thought made me sick. That ancient vampire perv, looking at my girl. But she's not your anymore is she? My inner voice told me. No, she wasn't but it didn't mean I wanted those two to, I couldn't even think it in my head. God ,that was such a wrong mental image.

Stumbling backwards from her room I went straight into a cold chest. Michael, resident vamp.

"She's at Myrnin's, isn't she?" I said, looking into the eyes of my best friend. They appraised me for a second,

"I'll take that as a yes then." I said, pushing past him. I didn't even get a step away before he'd grabbed my shoulder. And spun me round to face him.

"Yes, she has. Don't do something stupid Shane."

He let go, when he saw I wasn't replying before going downstairs probably to drink his breakfast plasma.

Do something stupid? Like what? I mean, I could…Yes. Yes. Yes. I was stood in front of my wardrobe, looking at the box of emergency killing supplies. I'd show her what being a vampire really meant. I would stake her, not for overly long, just enough, just enough to hurt. But, she'd be with Myrnin, wouldn't she? I'd probably have to do something about him, silver chains? Yeah, that would do it, or maybe a false alarm? Get my Dad involved? Hmm, or Captain obvious, he might want to know about the newest addition to the undead community.

Pulling out my phone I quickly put it away again, _they monitor the airwaves_. My Dad's voice intoned in my head, or maybe not, maybe from the speakers of my phone. I sent a silent thanks dad in my head. Before setting off for the nearest payphone, yes, she'd regret breaking up with me, and becoming a vampire.

_Yeah, she'd regret it…_

_Hehehe! There we go! Please review, and can you check out my one-shot, Behind Closed Doors, it's a ShaneXClaire, but it's defiantly not all lovey-dovey, I think most of you will like it._

_xxx_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour! ONCE AGAIN a huge thank you to: Saphy16 and MyrninsBitch, my faithful reviewers! AND THE REST OF YOU: why you no review? :'( Anyway, please enjoy!**_

CPOV:

I didn't know where the time had gone, we'd started researching the reason I was stronger then anything Amelie had created, or changed, or whatever the correct terminology is. But, it sure was interesting, Myrnin had given me a huge stack of papers and journals that he'd written on it, but the techniques and thought process was all alchemy, something I didn't particularly get, and the terminology and knowledge of the human body was out-dated, really outdated.

"Myrnin?"

"Yes, Claire?" he replied, looking up from the huge leather bound volume that he was reading, upside down.

"When you said, err, 'the body of a vampyre has a hearte, of which pumps the life through the very bones and tissue of the body, otherwise known as the soul. Which includes the person's strength of minde and character, morals, thought process and the basic mind of said person. Oft, when this leaveth the body, it makes the body weaker and mayhap, if enow is lost, could die. This is referred to as bloode in a mortal, which is also distilled through the bones and tissue of mortals, and congregates in specific areas more heaviley then others perchance. For example, on the wrist it congregates heaviley, for it is used to provide strengthe to the hand when it moves, made possible through a reaction, turning its strength into the strength of the bones.' Did you not know that the heart was used to pump the blood round the body, and carries oxygen and glucose?"

"No, it was a long time ago when I wrote that passage, however I bid you tell me, why you think it might be discounted?" He said, as I put the sheet of parchment on the pile for, useless research.

"Because, the blood carried round glucose and oxygen round the body for respiration, and chemical reactions, there is no alchemy involved!" I replied, turning to face his smug face, which was smiling, smugly.

"Ahh, but who is to say that it doesn't also carry round your soul as well, as no-one has yet defined what a soul might be?" He said, smiling as he took the parchment and put it on the pile for maybe useful.

"Fine." I said shortly, there was no point arguing when it was something like this, he was bound to prove me right, or himself wrong, but not now.

"At any rate, I think that perhaps it's time for a break, we've been sat reading for hours." It was true, and I was feeling thirsty, but God be damned if I was going to tell myrni nthat! He'd probably just laugh at me.

"Alright." I said, shutting another book I was about to read with a snap, "What are we going to do now then?" I asked, turning o face his arm chair.

"Hmm, perhaps a slight snack? And then we can do whatever you want?" He replied, glancing over at me, before dazzling me with his smile.

"Sure." I said, completely caught of guard, what was that supposed to mean, whatever I wanted to do?

"Right, first things first, a snack." I heard him run to the kitchen before throwing something, bloodbags, into the microwave. I walked through after him, and was interested to see him on the floor doing press-ups.

"What are you doing Myrnin?" I asked, leaning against the door.

"Waiting for the blood to be warm, obviously." He said, rolling his eyes. The microwave pinged and I could smell it, and it smelt amazing.

Myrnin pulled out the warm bags and through a couple at me, before quickly draining his. I followed suit, and it was like drinking the best drink in the world. Like warm sunny days, and wet freshly mown grass, and parchment, and peppermint toothpaste, and everything I liked in the world. I loved it. I carefully removed the bag away from my lips, hyper aware that Myrnin was watching me, smiling.

"Did you like that?" He replied, smiling.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad, so what are we going to do now then?"

"Err, I don't know… watch a film?" I said, saying ther frist thing that popped into my head.

"Alright," He was already sat in front of the precariously placed TV, flipping through the channels.

"What do you fancy watching?" He said, smiling as I sat down next to him on the small couch. Loveseat my mind corrected, if a couch was small like this, it was a loveseat. The thought sent warm tingles through me.

"Err, this?" I said, it was Titanic and it was fairly near the beginning.

"Fine by me little Claire, but I must say this isn't a particularly accurate representation of what happened."

"Isn't it?" I'd always liked this film, it had often made me tear up, or even cry, but then again it did to most people.

"Oh no, I was on board, it was a lot more chaotic you understand." He said calmly, picking at his nails as he said it,

"What? You were on board the titanic?" I said, turning in awe to look at him.

"Oh yes, it was my passage to come and see Amelie, of course she was very shocked to hear it had sunk."

"Right… how as it more chaotic?" I asked, completely facing him now, not bothering to watch one of my favourite parts of the movie, when they first meet.

"Well, for a start everyone was panicking, and running around and screaming, you don't really get the sure horror of your fate in a film. Also, it took people forever to get people into the lifeboats, they were frightfully unorganized. Also, it doesn't show you their screaming."

"Who's screaming?" I whispered,

"The people that were still locked in the holds as they died, or when the ship sank and people froze to death, it doesn't show the utter agony."

"How did you escape then?" I asked, leaning closer to hear better.

"I jumped of the side, people thought I was committing suicide, idiots, I then swam to the nearest shore, which took me until daylight, I might add. But of course, by then it was too late for help, sad, very sad really." He sighed, lost in memories.

"It didn't matter anyway, I went back later, when all the hubbub had died down and I could go to the area and get my belonging out of my cabin. It was very surreal."

He went silent, staring down at me, but not really seeing me.

He looked so sad in that second, and troubled,

"Was it hard, getting your stuff?" I said,

"Not particularly, just a little sad." I had leaned into hear his whisper, until we were nearly touching. And then suddenly we were touching as Myrnin leaned down to place his lips against mine.

MPOV:

It was like sunlight, cold winter sunlight. Her kiss sent a shiver down my spine. Well, I mean I'd been the one to kiss her, but she looked so sad about the Titanic, so very sad indeed. It still saddened me, the bodies, the heartbeats stuttering still, but sometimes a lot of things frightened me, like losing people, like losing Claire. I smiled as she pushed herself into my lap, wrapping her fingers round my curls, I knew how much she loved my hair.

Who wouldn't? It was absolutely fantastic stuff, so shiny and neat and handsome. Not like the short hair the boy had worn. Idiot fashion of today, not like the frock coats and doublets I'd once owned and worn, those were the stuff, so comfortable and regal, not like jeans today. Her teeth were pushing against my lips, biting down slightly, God in Hell, that felt good, really good.

I carefully ran my hands down her spine making her shiver, I smiled, I still remembered how to make girls swoon, did people say swoon anymore? Wasn't swooning called fainting now, or getting the vapour, no that was old fashioned, I'm sure it was faint now. Could vampires faint, I wasn't sure, no-one had ever told me. I wondered if Claire would let me try and make her.

I bit her bottom lip and I heard her give a small little moan, it shocked me, did she just moan? No-one had ever moaned when I was just kissing them, but I was a pretty good kisser, but mostly people had moaned when I'd done other things to them….

ooOOoo

_They were both so engrossed in their kissing, that they didn't notice a portal open and a shaggy mop of brown hair and a pale, but not vampire pale, face pop through. Nor did they see him shoot dagger at them both, take a few pictures on his phone before retreating back to the glass house…_

_**Voila! Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**HEHEHE! Hello, and than kyou for everyone that reviewed: MyrninsBitch, BornEngland, Saphy16, DayBreakAlchemist, Crimsonandblack (my new reviewer!) and bekah-lauren.'D ! Also, a huge hello to my best, real life friend, BECKY, who had finally finished black Dawn and is reading this today!**_

_**And yes, it was Shane, the creepy stalker!**_

SPOV:

That fucking bastard slut, kissing that vampire freak. Well, she is a vampire, but she was supposed to love me, how could she just go and kiss him, her boss, who is like 900 years old!? Ahh! But, I had them now, walking from the portal, I checked my phone and nearly gagged, yep, that was them alright, and it was clear enough that both were kissing heatedly and both vampires, and one was Claire. Perfect, Captain Obvious would be proud.

Walking from the house I walked to the abandoned warehouse where they were going to meet me, they had been very interested when I told them Claire had changed. I laughed darkly and I noticed a frightened young girl cross the street to get away from me. Stupid girl,

"Didn't anyone every tell you to run from the vamps, not the humans love!" I shouted across at her, her eyes widened, I grinned and she turned away and ran, and I didn't feel even a bit sad.

Walking to the darkest side of town, I realised that it had got a lot more decrepit since the last time I'd been here. The grimy warehouses now looked extra grimy and the blown up warehouse that happened during my fight club faze still hadn't been torn down, in other words Morganville at it's finest. Standing outside the grimiest warehouse of them all, I carefully walked in, not bothering to knock, it was dark in there of course, when wasn't it dark?

"You Shane Collins?" A rough voice called out,

"Yeah, and I got proof." I shouted back, hearing my voice echo around me was faintly menacing, especially when everything turned black with a sharp knock to my head.

ooOOoo

CPOV:

I didn't know how long ago it had been since I had turned, here in the lab it could have been days, hours or years. Time didn't move here, it was stagnant. I kinda liked that about it. Smiling up from the book I was studying, I noticed that Myrnin, was looking at me, his dark orbs glaring into mine.

"How are you today Claire?"

"I'm fine thanks, what about you?" I said, smiling at him, his brow furrowed somewhat and he tried to hide it,

"Fine also m'dear."

"Liar, what's up?"I asked, snapping the book shut.

"Everything is up, the ceiling, the sky…"

"You know what I mean Myrnin."

"Fine," He said, racing to his cabinet and bringing out a newspaper. I quizzically looked up at him,

"Read it."

_**A New Vamp In Town.**_

_Short time resident Claire Danvers is now, most unfortunately one of the enemy, after helping save the town more times then once, she has managed to get her everlasting reward. We can only hope that she will be a helpful vamp to have, and may perhaps get back with her vamp-hater of a boyfriend, who is also our informant, Shane Collins. But, these pictures which show not only conclusive evidence of the change, but that perhaps that's not just what has changed, may beg to differ. Although we do not know whom she is kissing, just a few days after breaking up with her boyfriend, the evidence is conclusive. Claire Danvers is now a vamp, and perhaps a fang-banger all along._

I finished reading in shock, the picture was of Myrnin and I kissing, it was slightly grainy, but showed clearly my pale skin and Myrnins, kissing, a few days ago. How had Shane got these pictures? I threw the paper away from me.

"I'm sorry my little one." Myrnin intoned, sitting beside me on the couch loveseat.

"It's fine, I just want to know how he got these pictures!" I said, shaking slightly, was he spying on us?

"As did I when Amelie oh so eloquently made sure I got this copy this morning. I asked Frank who seemed to have no idea." His words which had gone from sarcastic to hard in less then a second made me worry, was Frank on Shane's side. What a stupid thought, of course he was, he was his father.

"So, is Frank maybe lying to you?" I asked, looking up at Myrnin, who had somehow managed to put his arm round me, I liked how that felt, I liked it a lot.

"Yes, it a logical solution." He said, smiling down at me, somehow he didn't look worried.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Not particularly, you are perfectly safe here. As for how he took the pictures I imagine it was whilst we were to ahh, engrossed to notice a portal opening." It made sense, but I didn't want to think about that pedophilic act.

"Hmm, I suppose."

"Indeed." He elaned down to look at me, and I knew that he was going to kiss me, I just knew it. So, I made the first move ever.

I kissed him, and like always it was magic and special. Until a cold cough sent us both reeling to look at the cold disapproval of Amelie and the smirking face of Oliver.

Amelie's POV:

They were kissing, and somehow that looked exceptionally, what was the word the young people said now? Cute? Yes, they looked cut whilst doing it, but despite the smirk that appeared on Oliver's face I wasn't going to stand here to wait for them to notice us. Knowing Myrnin, that could be never. Coughing slightly, they both turned to look at me, guiltily as charged. I could feel Oliver's smirk become more pronounced, immature idiot.

"It's nice to see you're keeping busy." Oliver said, smirking again, could that idiot not ruin my moment?

"Silence fool." I intoned before Myrnin could reply. "that is not why we are here, and nor is it any of our business."

"Then why are you here?" Little Claire piped in, silly girl, but then again she was going to be an asset to me, hopefully.

"Because little Claire, we have received intelligence that he is in league with Captain obvious, and we would like to know why you didn't tell us."

Myrnin's eyebrows raised as he turned to look at an open mouthed Claire, who had obviously never been taught how a lady should act.

"Because I wasn't aware Amelie." She said, looking up at me, she was still sat ridiculously close to Myrnin. It was sad to say that they looked very right together, more right then we had ever looked at formal dances he had accompanied me to. Or when we had had that passionate deal in Italy all those years ago, I could still smell the smell he wore, roses and sulphuric acid, all mixed into one.

"Don't lie Claire, of course you knew." Oliver intoned, stepping forward most unwisely. Myrnin bristled and his fangs snapped down.

"Enough, I believe Claire, now good day to you, Myrnin, Claire." I said, before stalking out of the lab, Oliver close on my heels.

_The sound of silence in the lab was the only thing I heard as we left the building._

_**What did you think of Amelie's POV? Please Review and another huge thank you to the people who do!**_

_**Also, Hi Becky XD**_

_**xxx**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hello, firstly huge thank you to my reviewers: bekah-lauren.'D and Saphy16. But, where was your review MyrinsBitch- I'm sure the owl got lost, just like my Hogwarts letter :D also, I really liked using Amelie's pov, it wasn't as emotional, more cold, but harder to write as well.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

CPOV:

_This is the loudest silence ever._ That was the thought that kept bouncing around my seemingly empty brain. We were both sat down, not looking at each other. It was perhaps one of the most loaded silence's I'd ever been part of.

"Claire?" Myrnin whispered, taking my hand in his own. His hand was so much bigger then mine, and smooth.

"Yes?" I whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Is it a sentiment, most true? Did you not know?" He said, squeezing my hand in return, his grip was vice like, and slightly intimidating, in a really good way.

"No, I didn't. I had no idea, Otherwise, I'd have stopped him, and made sure he didn't get those dreadful pictures!" I looked up to see his face, his face was mere inches from my own, burning with repressed emotion. It looked so old, but still so young and carefree.

"I believe you, although I doubt your friends would say the same." He sighed, just as Michael and Eve walked down the steps, Michael in front looking coldly impassioned and Eve looking angry as hell.

"So, it's true then." Eve shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"What's true?" Myrnin asked, directing his gaze at Eve. I could feel the waves of pent up anger radiating from him.

"That you cheated on Shane and that you were banging Myrnin!"

"How dare you?!" I stood up, my temper flaring, Myrnin stood behind me, I could feel the comforting presence of his body behind me.

"How dare she? Because you wanted her blood, and now to tip the iceberg of, we find out that you were banging him!" Michael shouted, stepping in front of Eve, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Oh do show so maturity, before you come barging into my work space, and flashing fangs at Claire or I." Myrnin drawled, stepping in front of me to glare at Michael, who's eyes were still glowing.

"Perhaps, you could do the same, Eve? But, in your case, what is the eloquent phrase? Get your facts right."

"You remembered my name?" Eve said, her eyebrows raising.

"I was insane, not mentally handicapped." Myrnin said, rolling his eyes before walking to the nearest chair and sitting down to read a book in welsh.

"Right," Eve said, before shaking her head slightly and looking at me, her fury re-igniting.

"How could you Claire?" She said, walking towards me, I could her heartbeat, so fast so succulent. Stop, I told myself, this is Eve.

"I'm not entirely what you're referring to, since Claire and I have never done anything of that nature." Myrnin called over, still apparently reading, I knew what he was doing, giving us the illusing of privacy. Bless him.

"Eve, believe me, I've never slept with anyone other than Shane." I said, walking towards Eve. Michael, of course took it the wrong way, jumping on front of her.

"Don't touch her." Michel growled, staking his claim on Eve, who had stepped back from Michael.

"I wasn't going to do anything Michael, I was going to give her a hug." I said, stepping back, hurt.

"Don't lie, I saw your eyes flash red!" he said, standing up,

"So, what if they did. I'm a new vampire, you're not, get a grip Michael." I said, letting my irritation at him shine through, just a tad. He growled at me, his eyes a wide deep crimson, Eve had backed away, and was stood behind Myrnin who was carefully pushing her backwards, into what looked like a silver cage, that I hadn't noticed since Myrnin had been sat in it, what seemed like years ago.

"Lock the door, and keep the key, they're both to new to be able to stand it, and I'm completely sane." He whispered, as she stood in the cage, looking frightened beneath her gothic face mask.

"She's not yours to claim Michael." I said, pleadingly,

"That's where you're wrong, she's mine." He hissed, staring at me, the Michael I had known non-existent in his dark eyes.

"I'm myself!" Eve shouted, locked inside the cage. Michael turned to look at her, and I saw something inside him snap, he lunged towards it, and I swear I could almost hear him thinking, kill, Kill, KILL.

His predator was on. Yet somehow he still looked like a movie star, a mad, predator with serious ownership problems movie star. How is that fair? I was about to pull him away from the cage, when Myrnin blocked him, shoving him into a bookcase, that I'd only just organized.

Now, it got personal.

"I think you should Leave. Now." Myrnin said, crouching in front of me, protectively. A small part of me, the feminist side was screaming how I didn't need his protection, I was perfectly capable. But, the majority was thinking how nice and sexy it was for him to protect me.

"Fine." Michael, hissed, his voice predatory. He left, running up the stairs, I turned to Eve who was rocking backwards and forwards in the cage, tears streaming down her face.

Michael's POV:

I had been such a prat, the thought echoed around me, as I looked in the mirror, trying to style my hair. Of course Claire wasn't going to hurt Eve, it was just me being over protective, besides I doubted Myrnin would have let her, somehow. They seemed a lot happier in each other's company at least, a lot easier.

I wasn't surprised really, that they'd got together, after all they were in many ways, perfect. They were both science geeks, and Myrnin had been trying to get into her pants for a while now. Alright, I didn't want to go there, especially when she said she only ever had sex with Shane, that just made me want to rip him to shreds for cheating on her. Stupid bastard.

My phone beeped in my pocket, pulling it out I checked the text, it was from Claire,

**Ik u didn't mean it. Frendz? Xxx**

**Sorry 2, and sure. xxx**

_I replied, making sure I added just as many kisses as she had._

_**VOILA! Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Thank you to MyrninsBitch, BornEngland and my best friend- Socially-awkward-directioner. Thank you for the lovely reviews, and Myrninsbitch, I know ,I blame Hagrid for not delivering my reviews, and thank you and it's alright.**_

_**To everyone whom hasn't yet reviewed, I with hold judgement, since it hasn't been posted for that long, but I want to see some serious reviews please,**_

_**Enjoy!**_

ShanePOV:

It was seriously fun doing this, with this girl, whoever she was- Marcy? Mary? May? I didn't know, and in many ways I liked that. It was simple, uncomplicated, more my style. I'd hated all the touchy feely stuff with Claire, I wasn't good with feelings, god what guy was, unless they were gay. Nothing against them, just not the team I bat for. Stepping out of the room to get my next assignment was like a step back in time.

My Dad had always made sure I knew the underground labyrinth of tunnels well, so if I was ever in need of a place to hide, I knew where to go. Walking down the slime ridden tunnels I stopped outside a iron door, guarded by a goon ,who frankly had a lack of personal hygiene.

"Name?" He said, his voice cold, I noticed his teeth, what few he had, were yellow.

"Shane Collins." I said, looking into his red eye, since the other was obscured by a eye-patch. He grunted and pulled open the door to reveal what could only be called an office, a grimy cold mental institution office.

For one thing, there were guns on the walls, and a flame thrower, and a crossbow. Everything was sliver tipped, everything had silver on, standard protection, I heard my dad say in my head. No, my Father, as he'd always wanted to be known. Sitting down in the chair opposite the boss man, he was masked as always and dressed in all black,. He reminded me of Oliver some how.

"You've done well." The Captains voice boomed around me, it was loud and course, much like my fathers had been. Still was, if you counted his brain being in a jar as still alive.

"Thanks," I replied, easily, looking over at the masked man in front of me, I didn't know his proper name, we all referred to him as Captain. It was a rival title to Amelie's.

"You're next mission though, is still much harder, and I must express my doubt at whether you can do it or not."

"What is it?" I replied hastily, looking at the eye holes in his mask.

"If you succeed we shall never again doubt your upmost loyalty to this cause."

"What is it then?" I replied, thinking of the glory. All the people would re-welcome me back, a chip of the ol' block as it were. The under ground chicks weren't nearly as complicated as vamped one's, people who accepted and helped or just didn't rebel against the vamps. They knew time was precious, and as far as I could see would take whatever you gave them, no strings.

"The task is hard, and will undoubtedly be very hard to complete."

"What's the task, sir?" I added, the respect there, slithering him up in batter to make him nice and happy.

"Kidnap Claire Danvers, and bring her to us."

_I felt my stomach drop about a thousand miles._

ooOOoo

I knew I had to do it, but I didn't want to, sure she was and had been a fang-banger, but still, she wasn't that bad. She's a vamp now, one of them. She betrayed you in the worst possible way, my father's voice said, from the recesses of my mind. He was right, this was right, after all, they wouldn't kill her, right?

"Are you ready?" The man beside me murmured, his voice low and deep.

"Yeah." I murmured back, smiling a little, this was it. I was kidnapping Claire.

CPOV:

"Got to go my dear, Amelie just text me, asking for my assistance." Myrnin said to me, smiling slightly at the look on my face.

"Alright, where are you meeting her?" I asked, sullenly.

"Her office, of course." He said, before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Hurry back?" I whispered as his tailcoat disappeared through the portal. I didn't hear his reply.

Sitting really was a lonely sort of occupation, so I stood, and immediately, wished I hadn't, because I suddenly heard some very human footsteps and heartbeats coming down the stairs.

There must have been 5 of them I guessed, yes, 5 heartbeats. Taking a deep breath I hid between two large cabinets, waiting to hear what they were doing.

"Where is she?" A low voice said. She? They must mean me, fear gripped me, what did thye want with me?

"He might have taken her with him…damn." Another voice snarled.

"No, she's here, I can tell."

Shane, that double crossing, toe rag. I almost lost it then, went to rip out his throat, but I stopped myself, I wasn't going to become a monster. Not if I could help myself.

"Fan out," Shane called, I heard the sound of footsteps walking around, the sound of shattering glass.

"Should we put on heat goggles?" Someone's dense voice called.

"No, you idiot, she's freezing cold, she'd show up as much as that bookcase!" someone replied scathingly.

"Oh yeah, never mind then." The man, they were all men, I guessed, replied.

I took a deep breath, preparing to do something, eventually one of them would find me, sure, I could run out, but where? It was the middle of the day, so I couldn't go out, I would have to use the portal, which took time. This was a stupid place to hide, I was no-where near the portal.

But, I had to have a plan, I was roughly 5m from the portal, it would take a second or two for their eyes to catch the blur of movement, so hopefully I could be at the portal, running somewhere before then. Actually, if I ran into the kitchen and waited or them to follow before going out behind them, I'd have more itme. My brilliant mind did a conga in celebration.

Blurring into the kitchen was easy, I heard the shout,

"She just ran into the kitchen!" Followed by 5 feet all pounding into it. This was my chance, the last one in, I slammed him out of the way before jumping over him, running to the portal, visualising the glass house, stepping through.

To be met by darkness, close fitting intoxicating darkness.

_I felt a wooden stake go through my chest before the world turned to darkness._

_**DUH DUH DUHHH! Hehehe! I just thought this was amazing, do you agree? Please review?**_

_**Also, I had a great idea for where this story could go as a sequel, just saying. ;D**_

_**xxx**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hello, I know I haven't updated for a bit, I have pitiful excuses, but still, I'm sorry, I will however post a one-shot as well as compensation, so please enjoy also huge thanks to my reviewers: Saphy16 and 'Guest' **_

CPOV:

The darkness was pain, so much pain. I could feel the stake had been removed, thank God, but I felt the burn, that could only be silver around my wrists and ankles. Great, I wasn't sure where I was, I was bound with silver and probably in an underground room. Great, absolutely freaking fantastic. I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't.

"The sleeping fang-banger awakes." A guy sneered from the corner, his face was hard and bald, he was ugly, much like his soul. I didn't say anything, just stared at him, willing him to die.

"Cat got your tongue?" He sneered leering over to see me.

"No, just a dumb idiot." I replied, smiling up at him. He slammed something down into my leg, a silver pencil opener, how lovely. I groaned slightly in pain, but I felt kinda floaty, like I wasn't really there, an observer almost as he shouted questions at me, each groan of mine punctuated with a piece of silver on my burning flesh.

I felt removed from myself, I almost felt what I imagined it felt like to be high. Could vampires get high? I'd have to ask Myrnin. Myrnin, dear sweet Myrnin. Would he realise I was gone? Would he know I was dying? Could I call him here because he was my sire?

Another silver coin was placed on my arm and I groaned as it made contact,

"-she planning? Will she hurt us?" I didn't answer, because in any respect I didn't know. I briefly wondered were Shane was, that son of a bitch.

"Where's Shane?" I whispered, my eyes had faded out, but I could hear his muscles twitch into a leering smile,

"Here." Shane said, I could hear his heart beat, it's steady rhythm, taunting to my bloodlust.

"What's she said?" He asked the guy, who I think was called Eric,

"Nothing, stupid bitch." He hissed kicking my foot.

"Alright," I felt him lean down and take my head in his soft hands,

"Claire? What's she planning, where are her weak points?" He asked, shaking my head, which in all honesty didn't hurt at all.

"I don't know, and even if I was privy to that info, I wouldn't tell you." I spat up at him, opening my eyes to slits, feeling their red depths glow with hatred.

He reached round to the guy, Eric? And took something from his hand,

"You sure you don't know?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I don't know."

"Wrong answer." He said, as he placed the silver coin over my eye.

ooOOoo

It was pain beyond measure, it felt so bad, I couldn't open my eyes they were bleeding bloody tears down my cheeks, which had also been cut with the silver knives. Shane was a worse torturer then that Eric guy, I thought sadistically, he actually just made you feel pain, regardless of what I said. They had left me alone, after their second bout of questioning, after of course taking the time to gently cut themselves, lightly, just so they bled a bit, so I'd go just a bit madder with thirst.

Sadistic bastards.

Taking a deep breath I tried to evaluate my injuries, my arms were burning slowly, as was my skin on my face, and legs. Great, a small vain part wondered if it would scar me forever. I wasn't sure. A tiny part hoped not, but a huge part was thinking of how I might just die, in this tiny little room, burning alive.

Just the sort of positive thought I needed.

I felt the door open, I wasn't sure after all, I couldn't see, but I could hear their beating hearts enter the room, the beer on their breath. The perfume their girlfriends wore, which smelled cheap too. They had come back for their third round, and I hadn't won any of them.

"Well well, she doesn't look so hot now, does she?" Eric said, he smelled the worst, like beer and piss, fantastic. He reeked of self confidence too, even better.

"No, not that she ever looked that good anyway," Shane replied, walking over to me, I tried not flinch away from the hand that was about to touch my face, I shouldn't have bothered, he punched me, in the jaw.

It shouldn't have hurt, but it did, God, he had silver knuckle dusters on. I felt my bloody tears fall faster as a result.

"We thought we'd try a new tactic." Eric said, also approaching me.

"Yes, it involves a lot more fun on our part,"

"But, not really on yours." Their evil laughs combined together, they made me sick.

SPOV:

Shit, she looked bad. Her face was paler then normal, and her hair was all matted with blood, and she was crying, silent bloody tears. I felt sick at the sight of her.

I could almost see the bones on her wrists, and the flesh was sizzling sickly were each silver coin laid, not to mention were we'd cut her with silver, then carefully sprayed silver into the cut, so it wouldn't heal. She look like a zombie, a zombie who was dying.

Cut the crap! My head, probably the better part, shouted at me, she betrayed you, with her boss. She's just a vamp now, she's not the Claire you fell for! I knew I was right, but she still looked so pained, so ill. I felt for her, but I had to do this, for the cause! Hitting her was hard, so hard, because she couldn't even see the blow coming, we'd covered her eyes with silver coins, and then sprayed them with silver nitrate. She couldn't see, and she'd stopped groaning now, she was just taking it, in fact, she couldn't even answer the questions.

I didn't think she even knew the answers, in fact I was sure she didn't.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what is she planning?" Eric murmured, his face inched from hers.

"I don't know."

"Nor do I." We whipped round to see Myrnin standing behind us, looking like the crazed vampire he was. Well shit.

CPOV:

"Nor do I." He said, the voice was familiar, very familiar, it was old...Myrnin! I felt myself straining to reach him, to see him, but my eyes were swelled shut, and still bleeding.

"Now, did no one tell you that hurting a lady so fair is wrong? Perhaps I should teach you a lesson?" His voice was low, a dangerous predatory growl that ripped through the still air of this room. A flurry of sickening blows followed, I could smell that something had been spilt, one of their blood, Shane's. This could end really badly.

"Myrnin?" I whimpered,

"Yes?" He was beside me then, swearing under his breath as he pulled the chains from my ankles and wrists.

"Don't worry we are soon departing now." He said, swinging me into his arms, the coins and various objects falling to the ground, he gently removed the 7 silver objects that had become imbedded into me, before moving, moving so fast, that I could tell everything was a blur. I could already feel myself healing, albeit slowly.

"Drink." He said, and I felt his wrist be lowered to my lips, cut with his talon like nails, so a tantalizing few drops of blood fell from it.

I didn't even hesitate, I bit him and sucked his blood.

MPOV:

It was pure ecstasy for her to drink from me, for her soft lips to latch to my wrist and drink her fill. It was pleasure, so intense it bordered on pain. It was pain, but I loved it. She was the one to pull away, her eyes were still shut and I realized why, the brutes had sprayed them with silver nitrate, I gently moved my still bleeding arm to hover over her eyes, letting a few sticky drops fall onto her closed lids, her eyes started to heal instantly.

"Thanks Myrnin, for saving me." Her voice was clear and strong. I felt her sniff the air, for some purpose, before gently sitting up, I'd so thoughtfully placed her on the couch,

"Your most welcome." I replied smoothly, she was still sniffing, or listening now, before she leand close to me, for a second I thought she was going to spit in my face, some uncouth people had done that.

Like that barbaric boy, John, how many years ago? 200? It must have been, and his infernal brother, oh and jolly owl Elizabeth had too, but her teeth really had been horrible, much like poor Claire's wounds. My musings of madness, hat an incredible name for them… were interrupted.

_She kissed me, her lips finally finding their mark._

_**Voila! I hope you enjoyed it, and look for my oneshot! Please review! **_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. But a huge thanks to: Saphy16, beckah-laurne.'D, MyrninsBitch and DayBreakAlchemist. Please enjoy and read my new one-shot!**_

_**Also, this is the last chapter, **_

_**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, please review!**_

SPOV:

"What do you mean, she got away?" The captain shouted at us, his face nearly in mine, staring into my eyes, glaring at me.

"Her stupid vamp boyfriend came in and took her." Eric said, trying to maintain calm. I wasn't so controlled.

"Like we already fucking told you." I said, almost spitting.

"Don't be smart with me boy." He said, leaning across the desk and gripping my collar of my shirt.

"I'm not, I'm being realistic." I spat at him, smiling as he let go of my collar and leaning backwards into the chair.

"We have to get her back, again, we can't let her escape like that, again. Especially since your methods were ineffective." He said, his lip curling.

"She was stronger then we thought." Eric protested, glaring at me, as if it was my fault.

"I gathered as much, since you couldn't break a new vampire, who used to love Shane, to tell you anything!" he shouted, his voice vibrating with anger.

"It wasn't our fault!" I shouted, feeling myself get angry.

"Yes, it was." He said, smiling before clicking his fingers. I heard the door open and arms grab me, hauling me out of the chair.

"We'll be talking later, when you learn to respect your betters." He said, gesturing for me to be taken away. I laughed all the way to the cell they threw me in.

It was dark and dank, but I knew I'd be the one to have the last laugh, they hadn't expected me to do as I'd done. To betray them, their secret location. I knew it would be better to tell Amelie, then to face her wrath from the losing side, that was all it was, business. I was waiting to hear, the groans of fighting, the screams as her wrath came down among the pitiful rebels. She would spare me the pain, I would be imprisoned, or life, but that at least meant good food, a prison and a chance, a chance to escape.

Besides, who knew? Maybe they would take pity on me, let me go early, let me out for good behaviour. I smiled as I heard the first screams, safe within my cell, I knew who would find me, with their orders not to harm me. Amelie would honour her word. I knew she would.

When the screams had finally fallen silent, I heard the almost silent footsteps to my cell. A vampire to escort me to prison. The cell door was kicked in and I was surprised to see Amelie herself, in a pristine white skirt suit looking down at me, in distain.

"Shane Collins." She said, her icy tone sharp as her guards fanned round the room, black suits not even tarnished by a speck of dust.

"Yes?"

"You are sentenced to treason, to die this day." She said, not looking at me. She had gone back on her word, I burst into peals of laughter, enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

"The charges are as follows, kidnapping a vampire, torturing a vampire and being part of a rebellion. Do you deny these charges?" She said, reminding me of a trial, a sham of one anyway. She was my judge, lawyer and jury. My fate was already decided.

"No."

"Then, may god have mercy on your soul." She said, turning away from me and walking out of my cell. Her guards remained.

_My peals of laughter echoed around the room as they all, as one, lunged for my throat._

CPOV:

It was pure magic the way his lips touched mine, the sweet taste that was only him, lingering on them. He was stunned, I think, for he didn't kiss back immediately, it didn't matter to me, I had finally realised what we had. Alchemy, changing my desire into love making magic between both of us. It was a great, fantastic feeling. I felt at home, more homelike then I felt at the Glass House. Myrnin was my home, my saviour.

He pulled back and my mind went into overload, _didn't he like me anymore?_ _What had I done wrong?_

"Claire?" he said, millimetres from my lips.

"Yes, Myrnin?"I said, breathing in his scent,

"I love you." He said, his eyes glaring down tenderly into mine. Burning with passion and love.

"I love you too." And it was true, not a forced confession, I really did love him, and I loved that he made me feel that way.

He smiled down at me, his face alight with happiness and joy.

"Really?" he whispered, closing the gap between us slightly.

"Yes, you fool." I replied, leaning up to kiss him softly. Of course, it didn't stay sweet for long, our declared love burning our desire into red hot passion. He gently picked me up in his arms and ran into his room. Shutting and locking the door behind him, but without breaking our passionate kiss.

I was nervous, what if I did something wrong, even though I really wasn't a virgin? What happened if he couldn't bring himself to touch me, my disgusting body, paling in his glory? I needn't have worried, as he carefully undressed me, caressing my skin, giving me shivers of pleasure as his hands touched me.

_It was pure ecstasy._

_And I finally knew where I was supposed to be._

_In his arms, in love with him. _

_**And that is that! I hope you liked the ending! Please review, for the last time!**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
